iChoir
by badserenity
Summary: Sam gets forced into choir with Freddie and Carly. Drama ahead, feelings come out... this is gonna be interesting. Chap 20 up! "The two got up and both tried smiling at each other as they made their way to the stage slowly wishing Sam was there with them."
1. iGet Blackmailed

**A/N- Here's my new story! It's a songfic and I can't wait to write more! YES, it IS a Seddie story! Haha how can it not? I don't know if it will be Crad or Cibby but, it will be one of them… it starts off as Creddie but it has too. So bare with me! So enjoy!**

"Sam Puckett! Detention after school!" Miss Briggs yelled at Sam who couldn't stop from laughing. Carly came around the corner at the scene and sighed.

"Sam, what did you do now?"

"All I did was put a pig and a cow into Miss Briggs classroom." Sam rolled her eyes.

"How did you ge-"

"My uncle."

Carly rolls her eyes but then smiles really wide.

"Guess what? I joined choir!" She squealed. Sam gave her a blank stare and opened her locker and grabbed a turkey leg.

"Woopie-doo?" Sam gnawed on her turkey leg.

"No! Its sooo much fun! Freddie joined too, and you should too! Since you got kicked out of Foods you need to take another elective!"

Sam gave her best friend a disgusted look.

"First, it's not my fault I didn't know we weren't allowed to bring chickens to class and try to cook it. It is a food class!"

"It was a live chicken! And it attacked Rebecca Burkhart!"

"It was her fault anyway," Sam mutters, "And second, I don't sing,"

Carly gave her doe eyes, "Please Sam! It would be so much fun! And Mrs. Tyler is so nice and cool!"

Sam's POV

Geeze Carly is getting on my nerves. I suddenly see Fredward come down the hallway and stand next to his girlfriend. Ya, him and Carly are dating. Long story short. It's was months since the lock in incident and a new school year was just about to begin. I said it was nothing to the nub, blah, blah, blah, getting to the point, one day I come into the Shay's apartment and then there they are making out on the couch.

I don't know what happened but I could care less. I think I kissed Fredwad was because I just caught up in the moment and I needed someone and there stood Frednub, and blah. The rest is history. This is there what second? Third time going for a couple? It doesn't _really_ bother me, they won't last anyway.

"Whatcha chicas talking about?" He asks. What is with the Spanish chiz? It's so annoying.

"I'm trying to talk Sam into joining choir with us," Carly says excitedly. Fredo nods and looks at me.

"So are you gonna do it?" Ugh, for some reason I just have the urge to punch him.

"No! And I have to go, I got detention." And I stormed away. Every since they started dating I hate to be around them both at the same time. I just get so annoyed.

"Rupert! Buddy, what did Ted tell you I have to do this time?" I ask the janitor. Rupert looks at me and smiles then hands me a mop.

"Mop the cafeteria and you're free." That's it? Wow thank you Ted! I head up to the cafeteria and I plug in my parepad and click shuffle. The song _The Little Things by Colbie Caillat _came on. I move the mop with the beat. Yes, Sam Puckett listens to love songs! Don't judge unless you live by a hospital. I start to sing with the song.

_`The little things, you do to me are  
>Taking me over, I wanna show ya<br>Everything inside of me  
>Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating<br>My feet are stuck here, against the pavement_

This song is really catchy. All of a sudden Carly pops in my mind _'You should join choir!' _I laugh. I would never ever join choir. I start to sing the chorus.

_(back up, back up) take another chance,  
>Don't you (mess up, mess up) I don't wanna lose you<br>(wake up, wake up) this ain't just a thing that you_

_(give up, give up) don't you say that I'd be_

Why would Fredwad join choir? I don't even think he can sing. Carly is an amazing singer. When she sang at that one crazy wedding were the bride was in love with Spencer and almost had the wedding torn. But Carly saved the day and sang that one really nice song. No one wonder Fredo went back to her.

_And every time, you notice me by  
>Holding me closely, and saying sweet things<br>I don't believe, that it could be  
>You speaking your mind and, saying the real thing<em>

I got startled when someone poked me on the shoulder.

"What?" I turn around to find a young lady who was smiling at me. Mrs. Tyler? I pull out my ear phones.

"Sorry to bother you Sam, but I couldn't help hear you sing that song, you're really good." She smiled. Am I hearing this right?

"What's it to you?" I ask rudely. Hey I don't like people bothering me.

"I know you got kicked out of the foods class, and you're in need to find another elective, so I would be gladly to place you in choir." Oh heck no.

"Ah no." I turn away but she grabs my shoulder and turns me back with a frustration on her face.

"Look, we both know if you don't find an elective you can't graduate next year. We both know all the classes are filled up. We both know you can sing, and we both know that I can tell Principle Franklin that you disobeyed a teacher and you can get expelled." Is she… like… black mailing me? Can teachers do that?  
>"You can't black mail me!"<p>

"But I can Samantha. You will come to choir tomorrow, or else you will be getting a talk with Principle Franklin, do I make myself clear?" She sounds like a mom. For a new teacher she knows how to talk to students. I didn't even know I nodded until she smiled.

"Great! See you 9th period!" And just like that she walks away. What just happened? Sam Puckett does not take orders! Especially to a teacher! I know for one thing. I am not going tomorrow. When I got to the Shay's and I told Carly she almost had a heart attack with excitement.

"Sam that's great!" How can she be excited about this? I just got black mailed.

"Carls, did you hear me right? Mrs. Tyler is so black mailing me!" I screech. She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Sam I think it's for your own good. She is really nice! Tomorrow we get a music project. She is really creative on what we do, like how she chooses what we do. Sometimes we do a duet or solo. She has her own band thing, kids that need credits to graduate!" Yaaayy, I don't care! Carly keeps blabbing away and I zone off to space. I need food.

While Carly keeps talking I just nod and go over to her fridge and pull out some spaghetti tacos.

"I hope its a couple theme were we have to cover a long song. Or even write a love song!" Ugh, that's the most disgusting thing I ever heard in my life. I can't even sing. Well I don't want to sing at least. I do know how to play the guitar… but no one knows that.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait for ninth period. You, me, and Freddie are all gonna sing together!" Okay, one thing I'm not showing up. Second I rather give up ham the sing with that nub of a nub. Just saying.

**A/N- Okay this was kinda boring but I had to give the plot set up over with. The next chapter is gonna be interesting.**

**And if any of you are wondering, this will end with Seddie! At times it may seem not but trust me it will. This is a Seddie story! **

**Please Review!**

**Ill post the next chapter soon. Maybe even today! **

**~Peace**


	2. iGet Started

**A/N- Next chapter! Woo-hoo! The next chapter is pretty and bigish chapter… anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- Hahahahahahahaha no. I don't own iCarly *Sniff* *Sniff***

Sam's POV

Ugh. Ninth period is next. The day went way too fast, and I never complain about that. Whatever though. I'm skipping choir and just gonna head home. I walk to English and then all of a sudden I bump into the one and only Mrs. Tyler.

"Oh sorry Sam, remember I'll be seeing you next period." She gives me this smile and walks away without me responding. For some reason, I feel like going to it. I don't know why though… ugh. Nope. Sam Puckett does what she wants when she wants.

After English I start to head out the school but something stops me. Mrs. Tyler's face appears in my head.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" I groan and head to choir. Why do you ask? Why I am I giving in for a … _teacher_? I don't even have a clue. I walk up to the door to choir and I take a deep breath and walk on. Everyone goes quiet and stares at me. I guess I'm kinda late. Carly and Freddie are in front row and Carly looks at me and waves me over excitedly.

"Ah Miss Puckett, good to see you!" Mrs. Tyler smiles. I sit rate next to Carly and I look down and see Fredwad and her holding hands. Ouch. I got this pain feeling? I guess I'm just hungry.

"I thought you were gonna ditch out on us." Carly whispers.

"Puh, me? Skip out?" I said sarcastically. The nub smirks and pays attention to the teacher.

"Okay class, now today you all know that I will sign a music project." The class cheered. Why in the world are they cheering! "So I know your all impatient to see what it is…" Ah this is sooo stupid. First of all I am far from impatient to hear about homework.

"The theme is… well it kinda depends." The class erupted in "What? Huh?"

"Okay raise your hand if you are in a relationship." Carly raised her and grabbed Fredo's who groaned. I look around and about 99% of their hands are raised. Grrreat.

"Okay pout your hands down. Raise your hand if your single." I kept my hand down but Carly grabbed mine and raised it like she did with Frewad's. Only two other people had theirs up. When did everyone had a boyfriend/girlfriend then me? Mrs. Tyler looked at me and smiled widely.

"Sam Puckett, I see you have your hand up." Well no chiz teacher.

"Sam, I want you to write a song on what it's like to be single," What? Heck no!

"No way teach. I am not doing that!" She glared at me. What is it with those crazy eyes that freak me out.

"Yes you will. It will be about how you feel about being single. You will perform it in front of the class Friday."

"But that's only three days!" I stood up. She cannot be serious. Fredo is giggling like a little girl and I shoot him a glare that makes him shut up.

"Sam follow me quickly." I groan but follow her into this office.

"Sam, I know you have talent. I want you to show it off. I know what I'm doing here, if you do not perform Friday I will have a talk with Principle Franklin. I know you can do this Sam." Ugh. I sign and stare at her for a moment. Geeze she's like a mom I never had.

"Fine."

Mrs. Tyler is different, Ya sure she's black mailing me and everything but she at least cares about her students. I don't really want to let her down. We head back and I sit next to Carly again. She gives me a smile and looks back. Fredwad glances at me and I give him a dark glare.

"Okay, Derek and Tony, since you two are also single I want you two to team up and write a song about finding someone and being completed. Make your song a story." Derek a cute guy with black hair and green eyes nods at Tony who had red hair and blue eyes.

"For the rest of you who are in a relationship, I will be splitting the class in half. Half of you will do a cover of a love song, and the other half will do a duet and write a love song." Blah, blah, it looks like Carly got her wish. She and Fredo are doing a song together, writing a song. I think Carly will do all of it, I doubt Fredwad has any music talent and Carly dragged him in here.

"Sam this is so great!" Carly hands me a peppy cola. We're at her house helping each other on our music. I have no clue what I'm gonna write about.

"It's not fair you guys get two weeks and I get three days!" I whine. I do not want to perform but I do want to graduate and impress Mrs. Tyler.

"Freddie! What are we gonna do?" Carly sits next to Fredo on the couch who is watching Girly Cow.

"I don't know, but we have two weeks so I think we're good." He yawns. I roll my eyes, and grab a notebook and pen and head up to the ICarly studio.

"We're you going Sam?" Fredwad asks. I roll my eyes,

"You don't need to know."

"Sam, we're you going?" Carly asks. I smile,

"Thank you for asking Carls, I'm going to the studio and think of a stupid song," Fredward rolls his eyes and I head up leaving the two… _love birds_ alone.

I sit down and think. Think Sam think. How do I feel about being alone. I start to hum a melody and tap my pen.

"Incompatible, it don't matter though, cause someone's bond to hear… to hear my cry." I sing/say. Hmm, I kinda like it. I write a few more versus, and I sing all of it. When I do my heart flutters. It's perfect. I start to think about Carly and Freddie, all couple like and that makes me come up with a verse.

"There's enough for everyone, but I'm still waiting in line." I say. That line kinda pains me a little. Okay so yes I seem tough on the outside and in, but I am a humane person. I can still feel pain. Don't think much of it unless you like your bones breaking! I sing my whole song and at the lat verses I say it.

"If there's a soulmate for everyone." I sign. If I read this song people will think I'm not as tough as they think I am. But you know what, fudge it! I'm gonna sing this and their gonna like it. I re-read my song again, and an idea pops in my head. I grab the notebook and race down Carly's steps and see Carly snuggling with Fredluppe. I stop and stare for a moment, I get that same pain feeling. Man, I must be really hungry.

"Ah.. cough." I fake cough. Carly and Fredluppe look up at me. Haha, Fredo looks embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go, I'll be back later," and I walk out the door without them saying anything. I raced home and go in my room. I open the closet door and see all the wrappers, clothes, food, hangers, garbage all over. Geeze, I didn't think it was that bad. I pull everything out and see in the way back of the closet and grab the thing I was looking for, my guitar.

I sit on my bed and strum the guitar. I feel my heart flutter listening to the noise. I grab my notebook with my song and start to make the chords to the song. After two hours I finally get done. I do the whole song with the guitar and when I'm done I'm in shock.

"How did I get done in one day?" I ask myself. I never do my homework, and now I finished it the day it was assigned? I stare at my song and guitar. I smile to myself. Maybe, just maybe I will actually like choir.

**A/N- Okay no seddie in here, but the next chapter will have a really big seddie moment, and the chapter has Sam sings and performs her song. I will put it up today or tomorrow since this chapter had no seddie, **

**Read and Review! **


	3. iSing With You

**A/N- See I told you I would have update It today(: And there is a kinda big seddie moment in here! Oh and if I were you I would play the song while reading it(: Just saying…**

**Song- Start Of Something New by High School Musical Cast (Yes I know its Disney but the lyrics were perfect! I had too(: so go to youtube or something!) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. If I did, seddie would be here by now. **

The next day of school went smoothly, and choir was fun. We played a game of whoever can hold the note the longest. Me and my laziness I was the second person out but this girl named, Jenna, hold it for like the whole period. It was pretty sweet.

But the biggest thing that happened was Mrs. Tyler through a curve ball to some of the students, she said that a few of them (including Carly and Fredwina) that the song they had to sing theme was a 'Love Song that was born new' I laughed so hard, but Carly and Fredo were confused.

"What does she mean by that?" Fredward asks while were where heading to our lockers.

"I don't know! Oh my gosh we're gonna fail!" Carly started to have a panic attack, I slapped Carly and she settled down.

"Thanks Sam, I needed that." I nod. We head to Carly's for ICarly rehearsals.

"So Sam, did you finish your song?" Carly's asks.

"Nope." Like I was gonna tell them I did. Ha.

"Saaam." Carly rolls her eyes.

"What do you except?" Fredward smirks. I give him a look and his eyes go in fear,

"Sam, Sam, Sam I didn't mean I- AHHHH." He runs out of the studio and Carly shakes her head but giggles.

"When will you two get along?" I smirk at her question.

"When pigs dress up as cows, do the hokie pokie, and sing Taylor Swift."

Carly signed, "Oh Sam…" I went over to my backpack and pulled out a fatcake. I am starving out of my mind. I sit on the beanbag and Fredo comes back in with a bat. Haha, doesn't he know that I can break a bat in two seconds with my bare hands? Thank you Aunt Lynn for teaching me.

"Fredluppe, put the stupid bat down, I won't get you today." Hmm, I feel some déjà vu going on here.

He gives me a hazy look but put the bat down.

"Oh! I should go get some smoothies before we start ICarly rehearsals! BRB." Carly smiles and heads for the door.

Okay first who says BRB? Second no way will she will leave me with the nub!

"Carly I'll come with y-" but with that she left. Ugh. Fredward comes over and sits in the other bean bag chair. He pulls out a notebook and a pen and stares at it.

"It's not gonna talk to you anytime soon." I snorted. He gives me a glare.

"I'm thinking of a song." He rolls his eyes.

"You're thinking of a song?" I ask. Haha, that's funny!

"Yes, believe or not but I have _some_ music talent." I give him an amused look.

"It's true!"

"Haha, whatever… do you need help?" Okay before you think of anything this is for Carly. I also want to see what this nub got in him.

"You? Want to help me?" In his dreams.

"In your dreams. It's so Carly doesn't dump you by your stupidly of musical talent." I laugh. I guess he didn't find that as funny.

"Whatever. If you can't even write your-" I pull out my song and hand it to him. Only for a glimpse so he couldn't really read it.

"You said you didn't even start?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, whatever so do you want my help or not?" I roll my eyes.

"I guess.. but no song about bacon!" Puh… he knows me too well. So we started on it. He gave me a piece a paper and he started a song and I started a song. We then will collaborate.

Carly's POV

"T-bo! Please, I just want three blueberry blitz!" I screech. Ah if I don't get home soon Sam and Freddie will kill each other.

"Just buy a pizza on a stick!" Ugh!

"Fine! I'll take a pizza on a stick!"

"Okay but it will be an hour."

"UGH!" It's like the same thing happen to Spencer!

Sam's POV

"Haha, okay, okay ready?" Fredluppe asks as he holds up the song we mixed with.

"Let's do this!"

[Freddie] _Livin' in my own world  
>Didn't understand <em>

Whoa.

_That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance <em>

Fredwad is actually a good singer.

[Me] _I never believed in _

When I started to sing Freddie's eyes went wide. What? Ya I could sing. Why so surprised?

_What I couldn't see  
>I never opened my heart<em>

Oh my gosh I'm singing! In front of Fredluppe? With Fredluppe! Breathe it's for Carly.

[Freddie] _Ohhhhh  
><em>[Me] _To all the possibilities, ohhhh_

[Both] _I know..._  
>[Me] <em>That somethin' has changed<em>  
>[Both] <em>Never felt this way<br>_[Me] _And right here tonight_  
>[Both] <em>This could be the... <em>

Not to be all sappy but… something in my heart just kinda brusted.. just kinda._  
><em>  
>[Both] <em>Start of somethin' new<br>_[Me] _It feels so right_  
>[Both] <em>To be here with you, oh<br>And now lookin' in your eyes_

Ha, you know what's ironic? Ya… were looking to each other's eyes. So cliché. But… nice.

[Me] _I feel in my heart_  
>[Freddie] <em>Feel in my heart<em>  
>[Both] <em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
>[Freddie] <em>Ohhhh, yeahh <em>

[Both] _The start of somethin' new_  
>[Freddie] <em>Ohhhh, yeahh-<em>

"What is going on here?" We both look and see Carly with a confused smile in the door way with smoothies and …pizza on a stick? All right food! I got up and grabbed a pizza off the stick and a smoothie.

"Nothing, I was helping the nub with your song since he has no music talent." I said with a mouthful of food. Fredward rolls his eyes but goes over and grabs a smoothie. Carly kisses him on the cheek and I almost puke.

"Sam? Helping? You!" Carly eyes are big but she's smiling. I roll my eyes.

"It was for you Miss Shay, I didn't want you to fail, but you don't have to use it, you'll probably stir something up better anyway." Carly grabs the song and reads it.

"It's really good. Believe it or not but Puckett has some talent." Fredward smiles. Did he just say I have some talent?

"Like I care what you think but… thanks." Carly and Fredo whip their heads at me. I roll my eyes and just resume eating my pizza, and drinking my smoothie. Carly went back and read the song and smiled.

"Sam, Freddie, this is really good! Sam are you sure you don't mind us using it?" Carly asks.

"Ah I did for you, so go ahead." I laughed. After ICarly rehearsals Fredward left to his apartment and I was sleeping over at Carly's… no surprise there.

"So you helped Freddie for me?" Carly asks. We're watching Girly Cow on her couch and I'm half dead.

"Yup." I mumble.

"Oh that was nice of you." She smiles. I give her a weird look but go back to the TV.

"Yup."

"Are you nervous about Friday?" What is with all the questions!

"I guess."

"I never heard you sing," She signs.

"Didn't you tonight?"

"Kinda, I heard Freddie and little bit of both of you but that's it." I nod.

"Well I guess it'll be a surprise on Friday."

"What was it like to sing with Freddie?" But before I could answer I fell in a deep sleep.

Freddie's POV

I get into my apartment. I take a shower and lie in bed thinking about today. Sam is a really good singer and a good song writer. I actually had fun singing with her. Not to be sappy or anything, and don't take this the wrong way but the lyrics we sang, they were kinda right. Tonight was the start of something new. I just couldn't think why.

**A/N- I Know I said Sam was going to perform in this chapter but I didn't know it was gonna be this long so I had to cut it…**

**Anyways, I PROMISE she will perform in the next chapter. **

**Did you like that Seddie moment? I sure did(:**

**If I were you… I would go to youtube and play it while there singing… just saying.**

**I would do that with every song in this story so you don't get bored reading it or something, or so it can be more epic(:**

**Okay soooo read and review! **


	4. iSoulmate

**A/N- YES, Sam finally performs in the chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Really listen to the lyrics (Or read them, your choice, but I highly encourage you listen to it while reading the part(: Just saying…)**

**SHOUT OUT TO- ****hopelessromantic1313****! Thanks for all your reviews! Go check out her amazing stories(:**

**Song- Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Disclaimer- *Sniff* *Sniff* only in my dreams would I own ICarly…**

Thursday went by way too fast. Mrs. Tyler gave Carly and Benson extra credit for having their work two weeks early, and Carly gave me a big juicy ham for helping her. I was getting nervous about my performance but at the same time excited. We're at lunch talking about choir.

"Sam, please tell me you finished your song." Carly took a small bite of her salad. I swear that girl eats like a bird.

"Ya, ya, ya, I'll just fish something up next period." I lied. Fredwad gave me a look and I shot back a glare.

"I swear Sam if you fail this year and can't graduate with your class next year…" I roll my eyes. Geesh, she such a mom.

"Carly don't sweat on it." I took a huge bite of my chicken. She signs but drops the subject. I really hope I'm not turning into a nub that gets their homework done in one day. Because really I still feel shocked I got it done.

After lunch everything went into fast forward. No joke. When it feels like five minutes it was actually an hour. Soon enough it was ninth period and I slowly make my way to choir. Everyone's there whispering and giggling. I sit down next to Carls and nervously tap my finger against the blue plastic chair.

"Okay student calm down, we are gonna start off with class with Sam performing her song." She smiles. Of course I can't have time to breath. I roll my eyes and go in the back room and grab my guitar that I secretly put in before school started. Carly gives me a confused look and so does Benson.

"Sam, you play guitar?" a familiar voice asks. Who was that? I look around and see… Gibby? He joined choir? Haha, oh my peaches, I hope he sings a song from the little mermaid since that's his cousin.

"Shut it Gibson" I spat at him. I took a deep breath and look over at Mrs. Tyler who nodded at me.

"I already gave the music sheets to Shaun, our piano player." I look over and see Shaun on the piano and gave me a slight wave. I nodded and took a quick breath.

"Ah, I wrote this song, and wrote the chords. It's called _Soulmate._" I roll my eyes. Some people snicker around the room and giggle. I will be taking care of them after class… I start to play my guitar and everyone that was giggling soon goes quiet.

I then start to sing.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
>'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry<br>Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_

Carly's jaw drops and Fredward who is rate in front of me, eyes go really wide.

_Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life?  
>Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise<em>

Ya, I'm going to ignore the fact Benson is in front of me

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

I look around the room and everyone is in shock. Geeze am I that bad? Or do I really look like a person who can't sing but can?

_Here we are again, circles never end  
>How do I find the perfect fit?<em>

I close my eyes at the next line

_There's enough for everyone  
>But I'm still waiting in line<em>

That line still slightly hurts. Slightly.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soulmate for everyone<br>If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I look at Carly and Frednub at the next line for some reason, and Carly's face looks like she's gonna… cry?

_Most relationships seem so transitory  
>They're all good but not the permanent one<em>

I really let my voice go at the next verse

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

I cannot believe how loose I am performing

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

I slow down on the song

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I practically say the next line and strum my last chord on guitar

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

When I got done it was quiet. I look over at Mrs. Tyler who snapped out of it and started to clap,

"Brava! Brava!" _Brava?_ Who says 'brava' these days? I look back at the students and everyone starts to clap and cheer. The only people that aren't is Carly who is sitting in shock with her jaw open, Fredwad who looks like a deer caught in the head lights of a car, and Gibby who is trying to lick his elbow.

"Ah… okayyy." Was all I could say, and I put my guitar away and come back and sit next to Carly. She is staring at me like a hawk which I'm ignoring her eyes gaze. Benson is also starring in disbelief.

"Why don't you take a picture it last longer," I snap at them. Frednub quickly looks away but Carly still is staring. Ugh this is annoying. I pull out a fatcake out of my backpack and eat it still ignoring Carly.

"That was terrific Samantha!" Mrs. Tyler praises.

"Its Sam." I grumble but smile a little.

"That was amazing, I really look forward for your future performs." She smiles. _Future performs? _She is off her chiz if she thinks' I'm doing this again. Mrs., Tyler went on about how to become a good performer then Derek and Tony performed a cheesy song called _Love Story_, I have to admit though, Tony is really good, and Derek is really hot and amazing on guitar. After class I was the first person out the door and someone tugged on my arm.

"What do you wa-" I look behind me and see Derek. My stomach does a flip.

"I just wanted to say you were really good today." He flashes me a smile.

"O-oh thanks. You were too." I gave him a side smile. He runs his fingers through his hair sooo wonderfully. Ew. I'm being all Carly and being sappy. Gross.

"I'll talk to you later?" He asks looking at my eyes. Dang, his green eyes are like a forest of wonders.

"Y-y-ya sounds, cool." I give him a smile. He walks away and I feel so great right now.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT? OR PLAY GUITAR!" I hear a screech. And there goes the great feeling. I look behind to see Carly racing over tugging Frednub along.

I shrug, "I dunno… hey let's go get a smoothie." I start to walk. She grabs me by the arm and I groan.

"Sam! You were amazing! I almost had tears in my eyes! It was so strong and beautiful." She signs.

"Ugh, don't be such a girl." I roll my eyes.

"How did you learn to play guitar?" She asks.

"Well, I got so bored at my house I just picked up Melony's guitar and taught myself. End of story, now let's go get food!" I skip off. I know she won't drop this but at least she'll quite for today. We got to the groovy smoothie and Carls went to go get our smoothies, so it was just Fredape and I.

"You were really good." Fredwad says nervously.

I smirk, "Tell me something I don't know." He gives me a look but then smiles.

"So are you going out with that Drew guy?" He asks not looking at me.

"Derek? No, why would you think that?"

"Oh, cause I saw him talk to you, and ah, assumed you two were." He glances at me. What is he my dad? Not like my dad would want to know, but geeze he doesn't need to be all up in my grill.

"Why do you care?" I raise my eyebrows. He looks up and puts his hands up.

"Whoa, I don't I jus-" Carly slammed down out smoothies happily and sat between Benson and I.

"What did I miss?" She asks. I grab my smoothie and take a drink of it.

"Nothing." I say. Fredluppe grabs his and nods.

"Absolutely nothing."

**A/N- So I have this idea in my head… and I'll give you a clue 'Lucky'. I'm thinking of putting it in, or set it up in the next chapter or two. I'll give ya a hint what it is. It's a seddie moment(: **

**So anyways, I hope you like the song!**

**I try not to make Sam seem sappy or mushy, OOC kinda thing. Cause I hate when people do that, so tell me if I am or not. It's kinda hard but I'm determined to keep it Sam Puckett.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. iRainbow Socks and Green Umbrellas

**(A/N- Pay attention at the end! Okay anyways, I really have nothing to say except I love all my reviewers! I get so many nice people and it really, really, really, means a lot to me. **

** Also, I know you wouldn't really do this in choir, but it's to make the story more interesting, so this choir is different from 'reality' choir (: **

** Song- Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove **

** Disclaimer- One day… one day I will, but for now… I don't. :P**

General POV

"Carly!" Mrs. Tyler clapped as she walks in class smiling. It was Monday and everyone is tired from a long day. Well except Mrs. Tyler.

"Yes Mrs. Tyler?"

"Please come up here." Carly looked at Sam and Freddie who were arguing about which is better- Rainbow Socks or Green Umbrellas... don't ask.

"Is everything okay?" Carly asks when she got beside Mrs. Tyler.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, I just wanted to ask, if you wanted to sing a song to begin class? Since you and Mr. Benson got done really early I wanted to see if you wanted to 'practice' performing." She smiles wide.

"Oh… ah I don't know…" Carly hesitates.  
>"I think it will be really good for you, and if you want you can do it tomorrow so you can be more prepared. Sorry if you're rushed." The teacher puts her hand on Carly's shoulder.<p>

"Oh no, no, no, it's fine. I think I will, I been practicing a song for a while now and I want to try it out" Carly smiled. Mrs. Tyler jumps up like a little kid, "Great!" and Carly went to go sit back down by her friends.

"Rainbow Socks can make little kids smile!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Ya but Green Umbrella's can stop from you getting wet and if you put it on your back to can look like a turtle, and turtles are legit." Sam smirked.

"Touché… but still, Rainbow Socks are better."

Sam was about to punch Freddie in the face when Mrs. Tyler rings a little belle.

"Class, class, I want to start off with Miss Shay singing us a song," She smiles and signals Carly to come up. Carly stood up and went in the front of the class. The 'band' came in and Carly quickly gave them the notes of the songs that she keeps in her backpack for when she practices in the library after school waiting for Spencer.

"Ah, I wrote this song a while ago, and it's called Kissin U".

"Yuuuuuck!" Sam groans.

"Sam!" Carly gives her a look.

"Sorry Carls but really?" Carly gives her friend a glare and Sam quickly shuts up.

"Well, I hope you like it." Carly does a quick nod to the band and starts to tap her foot to the beat. She then opens her mouth and starts to sing.

_sparks fly it's like electricity  
>i might die, when i forget how to breath<br>you get closer and there's no where in this world i'd rather be_

Sam's jaw drops and Freddie is squirming in his seat. _  
><em>

_time stops like everything around me is frozen  
>and that the night is the thieves<br>few moments when you open my mind to things i've never seen_

_cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find<br>_

Sam looks at Freddie, who is bright red and whispers to him,

"When you and her kiss it's like finding a missing puzzle piece?" Sam smirks. Freddie moves very uncomfortable in his seat.

_falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you<br>when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions i've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should i really trust_

Carly smiles at Freddie once in a while, but not as much Sam would have guessed. _  
><em>

_crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you_

_past loves they never got very far  
>walls up make sure i guarded my heart<br>and i promise i wouldn't do this  
>till i knew it was right for me<em>

"Wow Fredifer, look what you did for Carls," Sam laughs and pats his back hard but he only flinches._  
><em>

_but no one, no guy that i met before  
>could make me feel so right and secure<em>

"Shut. Up." He mutters.

_and have you noticed i loose my focus  
>and the world around me disappears<em>

_cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find<br>falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you<em>

Everyone starts to clap except for Sam and Freddie. Sam looks amused and Freddie looks like he wants to die. 

_when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions i've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should i really trust  
>crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you<br>_

"This is just wonderful." Sam says quite annoyed.

"Jealous Puckett?" Freddie smirks. Sam glares at him,

"Not in a million years. I rather _not_ hear about my best friends- my best friend and co-worker about their kissing life together." She rolled her eyes.

_i've never felt nothing like this  
>you're making me open up<br>no point in even trying to fight this  
>it kinda feels like it's loveee<em>

"You were about to say best friendssss." Freddie smiles. Sam gives him the worse death glare in the world that makes Chucky the Killer Doll want to hide.

"Clean your ears out. You wish."

_cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find<em>

"Whatever, but I know you were gonna say best _friends_," Freddie smiles. Sam licks her finger and sticks in his ear. Freddie cringes and wipes his ear in disgust. _  
><em>

_falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you<br>when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions i've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should i really trust  
>crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you<em>

When Carly gets done everyone cheers and she laughs and does a little bow.

"Good job Miss Shay! You are a pro." Mrs. Tyler high fives Carly. Even though Mrs. Tyler is a teacher, she is really a teen herself and is super cool.

"Thanks," Carly sits down smiling. She looks over at Sam and Freddie glaring at each other.

"You know, like the whole time I was singing you guys were arguing. If I didn't finish you guys would have killed each other by now!" Carly laughs a little.

"Whatever." They say in unison.

"Okay class fir-" Mrs. Tyler gets cut off by her phone ringing. She rolls her eyes and races to her office and after two minutes come back out frustrated.

"Sorry class, Principle Franklin needs me to help fix the coffee maker again, so I'll be back in ten minutes. Practice your vocals and do some voice exercises that we learned last week." And quickly walks out of the room.

After she shuts the door everyone moves around and starts to talk and laugh. Derek comes down and grabs a chair and puts it in front of Sam and sits backwards so the chair is away from Sam but is facing her.

"So Sam… I ah was wondering you maybe, want to check out the Cheesecake Warehouse tomorrow?" He rubs the back of his neck. Carly grins widely and Freddie's eyebrows shoot up.

Sam rolls her eyes at her friend's reactions, "Sure, but you're buying." Derek chuckles and looks at Carly.

"Good job today, you sounded amazing." Carly blushes,

"Thanks,"

Derek looks back at Sam,

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," Sam nods obviously bored out of her mind,

"Coolio." But inside she was actually excited about it. Derek was hot and a really good singer.

After five minutes of silence Freddie finally spoke up.

"Rainbow Socks are still better…"

Sam smirks,

"Oh Benson, when will you learn, nothing can beat Green Umbrella's."

**(A/N- Lame ending I know, but I thought it kinda was cute(: **

**Anyways, when Carly and Freddie perform who's POV do you want? **

**General**

**Sam**

**Freddie**

**Carly**

**Gibby(: **

**And the cute seddie moment that is coming up, I gave you a clue of what It will be the last chapter, 'Lucky' I will give you second clue because I love you all so much… 'Acoustic' **

**I think I kinda gave it away but ah-well.**

**I know this wasn't my best chapter but please review!**


	6. iMake a Bet

**(A/N- I'm back! Yes I know I got this chapter done pretty quick but that should be a good thing (I think) BUT there's part in here that I just love for some reason… can you guess which part?(; **

** Song- Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

** Disclaimer- No… no. **

General POV

"CLASS!" Mrs. Tyler yelled as she raced in the classroom with a cup of coffee in her hand trying to quite everyone down. Derek was sitting with Sam, Carly, and Freddie. He had his right arm around Sam's chair.

"I am still slightly upset a couple of days ago you all fooled around instead of practicing your voice exercises liked I ask you all too, but I guess you are all teenagers and I understand." She smiles. "But today to start off with is we have two students who are going to perform. Mr. Benson and Mr. Gibson." Carly looked at Freddie in confusion but he just shrugged.

"We will have Gibby come up first," She signs and Gibby stands up and chants,

"GIBBAAAY!" He started to high five students who either glared at him, laughed at him, or paid no attention to him.

"I wrote this song and I hope you all like it as much as I did!" Gibby smiles. He nods at the 'band' and at first they hesitate but get ready. Gibby turned away from the students then snapped his fingers three times and turned around all dramatically and started to sing,

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<em>

"Oh dear God," Carly muttered. The band started and Gibby was walking around dancing like he did at the one time on the table at the Cheesecake Warehouse. Mrs. Tyler turned pale, Freddie looked away in horror and Sam was laughing.

Gibby was walking around throwing dramatic poses while saying "Oh's" at every pose. The guys started to chant and the girls looked away in disgust.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
>So sexy it hurts<em>

Gibby then takes off his shirt and twirls it around his head like a lasso.

"Okay thank you Gibby that will be all!" Mrs. Tyler said very quickly pushing Gibby up to his seat.

"But, I'm not even done!"

"Oh you are so done." Mrs. Tyler quickly says. Gibby shrugs but on the way back up to his seat all the guys were high fiving him.

"Well that was… um okay, FREDDIE! You're up," She smiles at Freddie who looks nervous.

"I already gave the crew the song sheets, so start whenever you're ready."

Freddie nods,

"Okays well, Mrs. Tyler gave me an homework project after class Monday for a challenged to do a cover on a song and of course I took it, because extra credit is good for your report cards, and also colleges reall-"

"Oh my heaven of ham get on with it nub!" Sam whined. Freddie signed and gave Sam a quick glare,

"Anyway, the topic was 'Never Dying Love' and so I hope you like the cover." He grabs a black guitar and takes a deep breath then starts.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
>It's kinda hard to talk right now<em>

Sam straights up a bit and listen's to Freddie's voice.

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
>I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud<em>

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>

Everyone is moving back and forth (Except for Sam) even Mrs. Tyler who closed her eyes and taking everything in.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

Sam's eyes never leave Freddie, she looks over once at Carly who is smiling and twirling her hair round her finger. __

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

Freddie glimpses at Carly and then to Sam, shocked how into she's listening.__

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes I've dreamt of you too<br>And does he know you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No I don't think she has a clue  
><em>

Freddie was really getting into the song.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on_

Freddie banged his head getting really into it.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel  
><em>

Mrs. Tyler opens her eyes, and her face seems as if she thought of an idea.

Freddie and another guitarist, Jeff, play a solo with each other and Sam eyes go wide even more if possible.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

Sam's mouth is hanged down, realizing Freddie wasn't lying when he said he had some musical talent. More like a lot of musical talent. __

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel  
>Honey why are you calling me so late?<em>

For a second, _for a second_, Sam and Freddie had eye contact on the last few lines.

When Freddie was done everyone stood up except Sam and Gibby who just sat there.

"Mr. Benson that was an _amazing_ cover of a song! I felt like you really meant those lyrics," Mrs. Tyler praised. Freddie shrugged and set the guitar down and sat back next to Carly.

"Okay, is this the last best friend I know that plays guitar!" Carly crosses her arm. Freddie chuckles and looks at Sam who was staring off in space.

"Strucked on my amazing voice and guitar playing, Puckett?" Freddie teased. Sam snapped out of it and looked passed Carly to Freddie.

"Don't be so cocky Benson, I sing better then you and play better guitar," She smirked.

"Nyhe!"

"Nyhe!"

"Hmmm, I have this idea, and I think I like this idea." Mrs. Tyler talks mostly to herself tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Come on! You let Freddie sing _that_ when I didn't even get to finish my song!" Gibby stood up still shirtless. Mrs. Tyler shook her head like erasing something in her head and looked at Gibby and took a deep exhaled.

"Oh Gibby…"

After school the trio went to Carly's and headed up the studio and sat in the bean bags watching video's that might air on the next iCarly. Afterwards they just sat there and talked and the subject went on to choir.

"Freddie, you are a really, really, really, good singer!" Carly pinched his cheek.

"Carly I'm not four! But thanks…"

Sam rolled her eyes and took a viscous bite of her beef jerky,

"Ya whatever, I still say I'm a better singer." She smiles.

"You wish Puckett, I bet you I could get more votes on me singing and playing guitar then you!" Freddie glared.

"Ah guys come on you don't need to do-" Carly got caught off.

"Are you betting Mama?" Sam's eyebrows shoot up.

"Ya, I am."

Sam's grins in amusement and stands up so does Freddie and there inches apart,

"I bet you I can get more of our iCarly viewers to vote for me then you." Sam pokes Freddie in the chest, secretly surprised how much muscle he gained.

"You and I will sing on iCarly and they can have one week of voting, then we'll just see who's better, Benson." Sam spits through her mouth. Carly stood up and stood in the middle of them but in the back, so Freddie and Sam are still facing each other.

"Guys come on-"

"Fine you're on!"

Carly takes a breath of annoyance.

"And Carls can join too!" Sam smiles at Carly. Carly shakes her head and put her hands up.

"Oh no, no, no, n-"

"Fine, Carly's in it too!"

"Hey! I didn't agre-"

"Whoever looses has to do whatever the other person wants for 24 hours. No exceptions." Sam grins evilly. Freddie thinks a bit then grins,

"Deal." Freddie put out his hand and Sam spits in her hand and crashes it with his making him cringe. She then grabbed Carly's a forced to shake her hand and Freddie's.

"But I never. I-I didn't agree to any of this!" Carly stuttered.

"GUYS COME GET YOUR FOOOOOOOD." Spencer yells from downstairs. Sam was gone in a matter of seconds. Freddie stomped behind her and Carly stood there speechless.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

**(A/N- not much happened in this chapter but maybe a little Seddie. But I wanted Freddie to have a chance to sing because he deserves some moments too, and cause Mrs. Tyler had to hear him sing to get the… 'thing' going. (I will not say what yet(; just be patient!) **

**The next chapter will be MAYBE another performance but maybe most likely a fun exercise that Mrs. Tyler has.**

**Also the next chapter will have the Derek/Sam date! So look forward for thattttt. **

**I really need help though! I don't know who's POV I should have during Freddie's and Carly's performance! So what do you guys want? **

**1. General – 2. Sam – 3. Freddie – 4. Carly – or 5. (Just for the heck of it) GIBBY!(:**

**Review on who! Even though that chapter isn't two or three chapters away… I wanna just at least know who I'm gonna do by then so I have an idea(: So far you guys want Freddie, so keep reviewing! **


	7. iGo On A Date

**A/N- I had trouble writing this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way so I could get to the good stuff sooo beware. Not my best chapter :P **

General POV

"Are you excited for your date tonight?" Carly asks Sam while the trio walks out of school.

"Eh, I could care less." Sam lied. Secretly, she was jumping off the walls inside.

"Where are you two going?" Freddie asks.

"Ugh what's with the 20 questions! Cheesecake Warehouse at seven!" Freddie and Carly stop dead in their tracks. Sam looks back in confusion. "What?"

"Ah- well we kinda…" Freddie starts

"Sorta… having our date there too." Carly finishes. Sam groans and stomps her foot.

"But you heard Derek ask me out!" They look confused, and Freddie shrugs,

"Must have missed it." Sam rolls her eyes,

"Nooo, cause when he asked Carls had a stupid grin on her face and your stupid nubby eyebrows shot up in surprised." Sam says with annoyance in her voice.

"I guessed we missed the details then." Freddie rubs the back of his neck.

"The last thing I want to see is you two on a date being all goo-goo ga-ga." Sam keeps on walking.

"We don't be all 'goo-goo ga-ga anything." Freddie races up to her. Carly races up on the other side of Sam.

"We probably won't even see each other there." Carly says hopeful.

"Ya, probably." Sam grumbles.

_~4 hours later~_

Sam's POV

I hate dressing up, but then again I don't want to embarrass Derek. Ughhh! I need Carly, but she's probably getting ready with _her_ date with Fredward. No I am not jealous. I just want to pass on puking at the sight of them kissing.

I decide of wearing black skinny jeans, black _small, small, small,_ heels, and white shirt with a red and white striped jacket-sweater thingy that Carly got me. I hear a knock on my door, I race down and secretly thank God that my mom was knocked out on the couch snoring like pig.

I open the door and find Derek leaning on the doorway with his left arm, being all 'cool like'. I smile, he looks sooo fine.

"Hey Derek." I greet. He looks at me and smiles,

"Hey Sam, you look so great, ready to go?"

"You know it."

The car drive there was nice. We talked mostly about music, choir, and people in our choir class. I found out he is really into the 'The Plain White T's' and I about had a freak attack.

"Carly's brother Spencer got us The Plain White T's to perform on iCarly one time, they are so great."

"That's so cool, I would die to meet them one day, I love to cover their songs." He smiles. We get to the restraint and walk in. I sign relief when I don't see Carly or Fredbag anywhere.

"Table for two." Derek tells the waiter who has his hand on his chin looking up from a magazine. He signs and rolls his eyes.

"Rate this way," The waiter leads us. He sounds bored and rude. I am holding back all my strength not to hit him.

We sit down in the back by a window and he hands us menus,

"Would you like anything to drink to start off with?"

"Coke for me and…"

"Same."

"Coke for her."

The waiter nods and heads off doing what waiter's do. I look at the menu we decide to get salads and after the waiter gave us our monster size salads we begin to talk about Carly.

"So Carly is a really good singer." Derek says while trying to concord his mountain of salad. When I am already half done.

"Ya, she has been singing for a while now,"

"That's cool, so her and Freddie are like a thing?" He asks. Ugh, can't her just drop the Carly topic.

"Yup."

He nods and goes back to his salad. I look up and my stomach turns inside out. I see Freddie and Carly walk in holding hands. Carly is in a summer dress and Freddie is wearing a blue polo shirt with jeans, and white sneakers. Carly sees me and waves, Freddie looks over and does a double take. I try to hide behind Derek's giant salad.

"Don't come over… don't come over." I say to myself.

"Hey guys!" Carly greets us. Of course. Derek looks up and smiles wide, geeze he's glad to see them.

"Hey Carly! Ah, Fred."

"It's Freddie."

"Ya so anyways, do you two want to join us?" He had to ask. I give Carly a look and she was about to say 'Sure' but Fredape gets the hint thank goodness.

"Ah that's okay, but see you two at school tomorrow." And he drags Carly away and looks back at me. I mouth quickly 'Thank you.' Hoping he couldn't read it out but he sadly did. He smirked and mouthed 'You owe me.' And turns around back to his girlfriend. They sat six tables away from us, which is fine by me. I turn to look back at Derek who was staring at them.

"You okay," I ask not really caring. He snaps back to me and looks at me a gives me a side smile.

"Ya, of course." His hands fidgeted, which means, he's a liar.

**A/N- Okay, number one, this chapter is short… number two, it's boring… number three, it has no seddie… and number four it was blah. So to make up for it, the next chapter will be up soon, longer, better, Seddier, and have the performance of Carly and Freddie, so I understand if ya'll (?) want review… but it would be nice(:**


	8. iFail

**A/N- See I told you I would have it up soon!(: Okay this chapter is way better then the last one. I enjoyed writing this one and cannot wait to start to write the next one! Oh and the character's POV that you guys wanted the most was… -drum role- **

** ~Freddie!~**

**So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Just a BIG FAT N-OPE:( But maybe someday…**

Sam's POV

My date with Derek was a week ago and today was the day were Carly and Benson performs. I'm not really looking forward to it for some reason but whatever. All four of us are at lunch, oh and yes, Derek and I are a couple. Woopie-doo. I have yet told Carly and Freddie about it… until now.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Carly asks excitedly.

"Yup." I said with a mouth full of fish sticks. I glance at Freddie and he rolls his eyes. That's… weird.

"Why'd you roll your eyes Benson?"

Fredward looks shocked. Probably cause I caught him?

"I did not." He glares. Oh heck naa. He is not getting away with this.

"Yes you did!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-"

"OH MY GOD KNOCK IT OFF!" Carly shrieks. Fredape and I look at her wide eyed.

"You okay Carly?" Derek asks. Carly takes a deep breath and then smiles.

"Ya, I'm good."

"Geeze…" Fredbag and I unison.

"Well you guys need to knock it off, I'm having a panic attack already about the performance I don't need you two giving me an even worse migraine." Carly slams her head on the lunch table.

"…Ow…"

"Sorry kid, it's not my fault Dishrag here is annoyi-" I stop when Carly puts her head up with a dark, dark, **dark,** glare on her face.

"I mean, we'll stop." I said quickly. Okay, sure I aint afraid of a lot of things. Most things really, but if you saw that… look in her eyes you would understand why I had, hmm, would you say 'truce' (Fakes puke rate here) with Fredwad.

Freddie's POV

My stomach does a flip when it's time ninth period. I go in the choir room and see I am one of the last people there. I took a seat next to Carly who looks like she's gonna explode any second now and Sam who is about to fall asleep anytime now.

"Class! Are you ready for performance day?" Mrs. Tyler walks in the room with a large grin on her face. The whole class erupts in "Ya and Sure". I glance at Carly who is tapping her foot nervously.

"Why are you so nervous, you already performed?" I ask her. She gives me a dirty look like she gave Sam at lunch… chiz.

"Because! _This_ counts as like 78% of our grade! Also it's a duet, and I didn't even write it! I'm freaking out Freddie! Freaking. Out." She starts to breath heavy. Geeze… how do I put up with her. I roll my eyes and glance at Sam who has her eye close and is lightly snoring. I elbow her in the ribs and she awakes in fright.

"Chicken come back!" She yells. The whole class and Mrs. Tyler give her a weird look but then resume back. Sam glares at me and I smirk.

"Your gonna regret that nub." She spits threw her teeth. Okay, now I am deathly scared. I quickly look back at Mrs. Tyler.

"Our first performance is…" She glances at a little notebook of hers, "Izzy Edges and Cory Lennox." A super thin dirty blonde hair girl walks up to the front of the classroom and so does a really athletic brunette guy with as Carly would say _Justin Bieber hair._

"Tell then your theme, and other details of your project." Mrs. Tyler smiles. They say that their theme was to write a song on how to lose love but gain it back. It was really good, and they got a B+ on it. (Yes, Mrs. Tyler reads the grades out loud for some reason.)

A few more people went and then finally it was Carly's and mine turn.

"Fredward Benson and Carly Shay, you're up." I hear Carly mutter something about failing and staying a Junior forever. I roll my eyes at her and when I stood up Sam smirked.

"Good luck Benson," Wow she actually wished me good luck?

She finished. "You'll need it." Of course, there's the Sam. We got up there and Carly was moving around very nervously. Mrs. Tyler seemed to noticed,

"Miss Shay, relax, pretend it's just you singing by yourself." Carly seemed to calm down a bit and I picked up the same guitar I played last time.

"Ah, we were suppose to write a love song, we also got thrown a curve ball and it was suppose to be about love song that was born new, so we wrote this song called, Start Of Something New." I feel kind of guilty about using this as Carly's and mine song when it was me and Sam who wrote this, but then again she did do it for Carly.

Carly and I practiced a few times together, but never really sang-sang, if that made sense or with a guitar. Mrs. Tyler thought it would be more interesting if we practiced on our own and then mash it up together on actual performance day. She said quote on quote "Really see if our voices our really meant for each other." I secretly laughed at that but Carly thought it was a fantastic idea.

"We hope you like it." Carly's voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts and soon I gave the signal to the 'band' that we we're ready.

[Me] _Livin' in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<br>_  
>[Carly<em>] I never believed in<br>What I couldn't see  
>I never opened my heart<em>

Carly was a really good singer… but, I don't know if this song really you know 'fit' her.

[Me] _Ohhhhh_

[Carly] _To all the possibilities, ohhhh_

[Both] _I know..._

I don't know why I'm not really getting into it.

[Carly] _That somethin' has changed _  
>[Both] <em>Never felt this way<br>_[Carly] _And right here tonight_

I look a Carly who has her eyes set on someone in the back, but I can't tell who.

[Both_] This could be the...  
><em>  
>[Both] <em>Start of somethin' new <em>

Okay do **not** take this the wrong way but this just doesn't really 'click' if I may say.

__[Carly]_ It feels so right_  
>[Both] <em>To be here with you, oh<br>And now lookin' in your eyes_

We're not even really looking at each other, were just standing there looking at the students.

[Carly] _I feel in my heart_  
>[Me] <em>Feel in my heart<em>  
>[Both] <em>The start of somethin' new<em>

Have you get a feeling were it just doesn't really fit together?

[Me] _Ohhhh, yeahh_

[Me] _Now who'd of ever thought that... um  
><em>[Both]_ We'd both be here tonight... yeah _

Where it's kind of … off?

__[Carly] _Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
>brighter<em>  
>[Me] <em>Brighter, brighter<em>  
>[Carly] <em>Oh, with you by my side<em>  
>[Me] <em>By my side<em>

Not exactly sure why but singing this song with Carly… it seems that way.

[Both] _I know... that somethin' has changed  
>Never felt this way<em>  
>[Carly]<em> I know it for real<em>  
>[Both} <em>This could be the...<em>  
><em>start of somethin' new<br>It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
>And now... lookin' in your eyes<br>I feel in my heart  
>The start of somethin' new <em>

I feel robot tone. Were your singing it, but not feeling it._  
><em>  
>[Me] <em>I never knew that it could happen<br>'Til it happened to me  
>Ohhhh, yeah<em>  
>[Both] <em>I didn't know it before<em>  
>[Carly] <em>But now it's easy to see <em>

Everyone else is clapping and doing little dances like the other performances.

__[Both] _Ohhhhh _

But I look at Sam who is only smiling, but… it doesn't match her eyes._  
><em>

[Both] _It the start of something new  
>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<br>And now... lookin' in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>That it's the start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right<em>

Derek, who is next to Sam, is staring at us like Sam would stare at meat, with his eyes gleaming, okay… that's not weird.

[Me] _So right... oh_  
>[Carly<em>] To be here with you... oh<em>  
>[Both] <em>And now...<em>  
>[Carly} <em>Lookin' in your eyes<em>  
>[Me] <em>Lookin' in your eyes<br>_[Carly] _I feel in my heart_  
>[Me] <em>Feel in my heart<em>  
>[Carly] <em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
>[Me] <em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
>[Carly] <em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
>[Me] <em>Somethin' new<em>

When it's over Carly and I take each other's hands and bow at the students who are clapping. Sam has a side smile and is clapping very slow, while Derek is the opposite and who is clapping really fast like a windup toy.

I take a look at Mrs. Tyler who is clapping but not smiling. It looks like she's thinking very deep. When Carly and I sit down it goes quiet waiting to hear our grade. Instead, weirdly, Mrs. Tyler goes on to the next group. Carly gave me and confused look and I just shrugged my shoulders. After class everyone headed out and the four of us were the last ones. We were just about to leave when Mrs. Tyler called all of us.

"Freddie, Derek, Sam, and Carly may I have a word with you?" We all went by Mrs. Tyler who was staring at her notebook with tons of questions going around in her gray-green eyes.

"I would like to inform you that, today when you, Carly and Freddie performed today, it didn't really click with me," Okay… that's kinda weird. "I felt like the person was singing with the wrong person and the wrong song, I felt like you two just weren't in it with each other" Oh God, please tell me I didn't fail! I could never live with myself if I fail an elective class! "I evaluated your two scores and it would come up very low."

Carly started to panic. "Oh my gosh! Mrs. Tyler please, I beg you! I will do anything, wash your car, mow your lawn, do hundred worksheets, shave your sheep-"

"Carly, Carly, breathe its fin- wait… shave my sheep? Okay anyways, I was thinking long and hard about thi-"

"What does this have to do with me!" Sam interrupted Mrs. Tyler with a very bored look on her face.

"If you let me please finish," Mrs. Tyler laughed a little before moving on, "I was going to say, I will give you two one more chance." Carly and I sign with relief and Sam tapped her foot impatiently. "I want you two, Derek and Carly to write and perform a song with each other, and you two, Freddie and Sam to write and perform a song together." My jaw drops exactly the Sam time Sam's did.

"No way in peaches am I gonna sing with," She points at me, "That! I already did my homework, just because they did a sucky job doesn't mean I have to take the punishment on it!" I roll my eyes at her, but in a way I agree with her.

"And I, in no way with sing with that blonde headed demon!" I whine. Mrs. Tyler taps her index finger on her chin thinking. She looks at Derek and Carly who are standing awkwardly,

"What do you two feel about this?"

"Oh we don't mind" Carly smiles. Derek nods in agreement. Mrs. Tyler looks back at Sam and I and signs.

"If you _all_ sing, perform, and do an excellent job together, I will let you all four skip the next hard lesson, and give you an A on the next test." Carly and Derek high fived but Sam and I sat there in silent a bit. I looked at Sam who looked at me, I knew she needed an A on the next test, sure she performs amazingly but when it comes to the written homework and tests she needed it bad.

She gives me a look and I know what that means.

"Fine." We say at the same time. Mrs. Tyler claps and smiles widely.

"Great! You have till next Friday, the theme for Carly and Derek will be 'Hot and Cold Relationship' and Sam and Freddie will have a 'Best Friend Love Song' have fun!" And with that she left. A best friend love song? This cannot get any worse! I glance at Sam who glances at me, she glares at me and comes over and stomps my foot hard.

It just did.

"OW! Sam what was that for?" I ask holding my throbbing foot.

"For doing a horrible job with _my_ song you diphthong!"

"First, _our_ song and second Carly sang it with me too you know!" I defend myself. Carly gives me a 'what the heck look' and I return a nice apologetic smile to her.

"Ya but you probably rubbed y-y-your, nubbyness on it!" And stomps off. I sign and groan. I get to work with a blonde headed demon for the next week on a love song. Cannot wait. (Note the sarcasm)

**A/N- Okay first sorry is the Derek/Sam thing was rushed, but it had to be rushed. And also sorry if the performance was rushed :P I'm bad at not rushing things. Ah-well.**

**Hmm, there's nothing really to say sooo review! **


	9. iBreakup

**A/N- This is the chapter that starts it all… if your wondering what I'm talking about take a wild guess(; **

** Anyways, nothing MEGA SUPER exciting happens here except… well just read(: **

Carly and Sam came home from school and after an hour of chilling they decided to work on their songs for iCarly. Carly almost had hers done and Sam was stuck.

"Carly! Please, please, please help me!" Sam whines. Carly takes a deep breath.

"Sam, this was your idea to do this stupid bet. So you have to write your own song."

Sam groans, "But I didn't know it was gonna be this hard!"

Carly rolls her eyes, "Well I'm sorry, but you wrote Soulmate, and it was amazing, so why are you having such a hard time?"

_Because when I wrote Soulmate, I had inspiration. But now I don't. _

"I don't know! Please Carly, I help write Start of Something New!" Sam gives her a sad look. Carly groans in defeat and walks over to the couch.

"Huh, fine. So what type of song do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What are you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want your song about?"

"I don't know."

Carly slaps her forehead in annoyance. "Come on Sam! Think, how do you feel? Anything about Derek? How much you like him, regrets, love, sad, happy, come on!" Carly took a swing of her peppy cola.

"Oh Derek? I dumped him."

Carly did a spit take and Sam rubbed her face.

"Gross Carly, but nice one! We should do more spit takes on iCar-"

"You dumped Derek! Why? You went out with him for only a week or two!"

Sam rolls her eyes,

"Yesterday he confessed he only went out with me was to get closer to you."

Carly sat there in silence and whispered, "I'm so sorry Sam," Sam laughed,

"Naa, it's okay, really I'm fine." But really inside Sam was a tiny bit sad. Every guy that goes out with Sam was always just to get to Carly. They always used her for Carly.

"Maybe you could write about a song on revenge, or how being single is great?" Sam laughs,

"Ya rate after I wrote Soulmate, that's like the opposite. But I guess I could give it a try on the revenge idea."

Carly smiled but went in to deep thought, Sam saw Carly but just ignored her and went in the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Ah, you people have nothing, I'm gonna go get some food, I'll be back later." Sam started to head to the door.

"Whatever you do, don't buy that gross beef from that hobo in the alley!" Carly yelled.

"No promises!" And with that Sam left. After a couple of minutes of silence Carly went over to Freddie's and knocked on the door.

"Ya?" Freddie opened the door and smiled. "Hey Carls,"

"Hey Freddie… do you mind if we talk?" Carly said in a serious tone. Freddie shrugged and moved a side to let Carly in.

"Where's your mom?"

"She has night shift at the hospital." Carly nodded and after a few awkward minutes Freddie spoke up.

"Sooo, whatcha need?"

Carly took a deep breath and went to sit on his couch. Freddie followed and sat next to her.

"Look Freddie, I don't know how to say this but- you know I love you right?"

Freddie nods and gives her a half smile.

"Well, ugh, I don't know how to say this but- I, we shouldn't, I think…" Carly stutters.

"… We should just be friends?" Freddie finished. Carly hangs her head down and nods.

"Look Freddie I'm so sorry, it's just, I don't know, I really don't want to hurt you, and-"

"Thank you."

"You see now your mad, and- wait… did you say thank you?" Carly snaps her head up. Freddie chuckles and nods his head,

"Ya, you see when we started to date again, I _thought_ it was right, but after a while, slowly I began to realize that I love you as a sister nothing more, nothing less."

Carly smiles and hugs Freddie.

"Exactly." Carly pulls away and takes a relieved breath, "Besides I know you know I like somebody else." Freddie smirks,

"I kinda figured."

"But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not? I bet Sam would love to know that you like-"

"Do not tell Sam! She'll kill me! Please Freddie, can this just stay between us?" Carly gives Freddie her doe eyes and he signs.

"Fine." Carly squeals and hugs him again, "But sooner or later you have to tell her." He says when Carly pulls away.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya I know." Carly gets up and so does Freddie, "So are you done with your song for iCarly?"

"No, I haven't even started! I need to beat Sam, I have to!" Freddie rubs the back of his neck. Carly rolls her eyes,

"I knew you guys shouldn't have made that stupid bet!"

"Do you know if she's done?" Freddie asks,

"Ya, she hasn't started either, did you know her and Derek broke up?" Carly asks slowly. Freddie eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Ya, he used her to get to me…" Carly trailed off. Freddie's eyes showed that he was mad, and Carly could tell,

"That jerk! Sam doesn't deserve a guy like that!"

"I know right! But she says she's fine, but I think she hurt a little, anyways, I'm sure she can make a good song out of it." Freddie nods, still has frustration in his eyes.

"Ya, well I best be getting to work on it,"

"Ya, I need to head back before Sam come's back over, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Freddie smiles and nods,

Carly heads to the door and rate when she was about to close it she looks back at Freddie, "Freddie?" Freddie looks over, "Thanks again… for everything." Carly smiles at him. He gives her a warm smile and she shuts the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Everything was back to normal, but one thing for sure, I will get Sam and Freddie together, even if I have to meddle. _

Carly smiles and takes a couple of steps across the hall to her door,

_Carly Shay your mission starts now,_

Carly runs over to the computer to talk to some _'Seddie Obsession'_ people for help but trips and falls,

"AHHH!"

Carly groans and lays on the cold wooden floor.

_I'll just start tomorrow…_

**A/N- So whatcha think? This chapter was okayish, but the next chapter will have the performances and such. I'll have that up soooon. Anyways, I think that's it so review! **


	10. iPerform

**A/N- WARNING- This chapter is long and contains more than one song. Please fire up your youtube/iTunes(;**

**So in this chapter someone sings a song, and I needed to switch up some words from the real song to make it more in character. I will do that in the future so it's realistic that the character actually wrote the song(:**

**You will tell which song and part it's at(:**

**Enjoy!**

**Song(s)- [In order] A Thousand Miles, Raise Your Glass, You and Me.**

**Disclaimer- Ugh I hate these. I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! …. Yet…**

"Carly I'm baaaaaaaack!" Sam enters the Shay apartment and looks down on Carly on the floor.

"Did you fall again?" Sam smirks. Carly gets up and sits on the couch,

"Maybe," She grumbles, "Hey I need to tell you something- please tell me you didn't get the beef jerky from the hobo in the alley." Carly stares at the meat in Sam's hands.

"He had a good offer! Anyways, what do you need to tell me?" Sam bites on the jerky while Carly had a disgusted look on her face but snaps out of it.

"Ah, Freddie and I broke up,"

Sam whips her head at Carly,

"Dude why? Are you okay? Not that I saw this coming but… WHAT?" Sam sits down next to Carly.

"Ya, it's a long story but to make it short, we only love each other as more brotherly-sisterly nothing more nor less." Carly looks at Sam to see her reaction of happiness, relief, excited, but all she came up with was bored.

"Whatever, I knew it was gonna come sooner or later, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Sam took another bite of her jerky.

"Anyways, I figured out a perfect song while buying my meat from the hobo!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh please tell me it's not about hobo's or jerky or meat or icky alley ways." Carly got up to get some ice tea. Sam rolls her eyes,

"No… but I'll keep that in mind next time, I won't tell you much but let's just say, it's gonna go out to my dirty little freaks." Sam grins. Carly gave her a confused look but shook her head and poured herself a glass of tea.

_~Next Day~_

"And that's why you should never try to eat chowder blind folded, upside down, singing show tunes!" Carly smiled in the camera.

"Okay now, we have something special for you iCarly fans tonight." Sam pushed the applause button on her blue remote.

"For the record they made me do this," Carly points to the camera.

"Me and Dumbo behind the camera made a bet,"

"Hey, I am not a Dumbo!" Freddie whined.

"Shut up! Anyways, our bet was to see who is better at singing, and if you know how to, play guitar. So me, Carls, and Fredluppe are gonna perform for you guys rate here right now!" Sam did a little dance.

"Okay Gibby come grab the camera from Freddie, and I'll go first" Carly smiles. Gibby came out in a tux (don't ask) and grabbed the camera from Freddie. Before Freddie went over to stand by the prop car he pressed some buttons and the lights dimmed in the studio so it's just a strike of light on Carly.

"Okay, so since I don't know how to play the guitar, I will be playing the piano!" Carly gleams. Spencer rolls out a keyboard piano thing with a weird grin on his face. When he has it in the right spot he stops and waves at the camera. Sam pushes Spencer out of the studio and walks over to the prop car and stands next to Freddie and nods to Carly.

"I wrote this song, about a boy and it's my first time using it live, so it's a little choppy but I hope you like it." Carly starts to play the piano.

"How do you feel about your ex-girly friend getting over you so fast?" Sam whisper smirks at Freddie. He smiles

"Hundred percent fine." Sam gave him a weird look before looking back at Carly who started to sing.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm home bound<em>

"Man, Carly can really play piano." Sam whispers to Freddie.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making a way through the crowd<em>

"I know right." He agrees. __

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

"Would you walk a thousand miles to see her Freddiekins?" Sam teases. __

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
>And I wonder if you ever think of me<em>

"Sam, one day you are gonna regret taunting me." Freddie rolls his eyes.

_'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
>Living in your precious memory<br>_

"Ya, that'll happen," Sam smirks. Freddie just smiles.

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

_And I, I  
>Don't wanna let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't wanna let this go<br>I, I don't_

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm home bound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making a way through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass us by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<em>

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could just hold you  
>Tonight<em>

When Carly was over Sam pressed a button and the applause came over the studio.

"Great job Carls! Sick piano playing!" Sam high fives Carly.

"Haha I know!" Carly looks at the camera and winks,

"Mama's next!" Sam hip bumped Carly out of the shot and whistled. A guy that's very heavily tattooed came out waving and a girl that's also very heavy tattooed with a nose ring, long blue hair, and high black combat boots who was holding a guitar that was the same color as her hair. Behind them was Spencer with drums on wheels. Spencer replaced the piano with the drums and rolled away doing the 'princess wave'.

"I would like you to meet my cousins, Josh and Sarah! They just got out of jail and can really play the drums and guitar." Sam smiles at the camera. Josh high fived Sam and sat on the drums and pulled out some drum sticks. Sarah fist bumped Sam and stood next to her with the guitar. Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie who rolled his eyes in return and Carly laughing beside him.

"SPENCER, GLASS!" Sam yelled. Spencer came running in with a glass of peppy cola, Sam took it and pushed Spencer out of the shot. Carly and Freddie gave each other confused looks.

"Okay so I decided not to play guitar this time, cause I didn't feel like it." Freddie scuffed.

"This was to see who was a better singer and guitar player!" Freddie yelled. Gibby pointed the camera at Freddie then Sam grabbed the camera and pointed it back at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, shut up. Anyways, this song is to my dirty little freaks-"

Gibby interrupted. "Wooo! GO FREAKS!" Sam shot a glare at him but continued,

"Who don't fit in!" Sam raised her glass and nodded at her family members, and Sarah started to play then Sam started to sing.

_Right, right turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealeo?_

Carly bobbed her head to the beat, and Freddie started to get nervous.__

_I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m., turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

Sam looked at Freddie and put a pouty face on,_  
>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

Carly started to dance and Freddie stood there with a glare.__

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<em>

Sam started to raise her glass with the lyrics,

_Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<em>

_Wish you'd just freak out  
><em>Sam went over to the glaring Freddie and flicked his face, "Freak out already,"

_Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now  
>(It's so on right now)<em>

Sam started to dance a taking drinks between lines,__

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<br>_

Sarah and Josh got into it to and chanted with her,

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<em>

Carly pretended to have a glass and rate it and chant with Sam,_  
><em>

_Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

Sam raised her glass but realized it's empty__

"Oh crab, my glass is empty, that sucks"

"Sam!" Carly hissed reminded her she was signing and snapped back to the song,

_So if you're too school for cool_

Sam put on a pouty face to go with the lyric,

_And you're treated like a fool  
>You could choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your,_

Sam was about to raise it "Aw Crab," and just threw it at Freddie who ducked and let the glass hit the car, (Thank goodness the glass was plastic…)

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

_Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass for me<em>

"Sam that was so good!"Carly raced over and hugged her friend,

"I felt like that song was to me!" Gibby grinned. Sam gave Freddie a cocky smile. Freddie crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Awww," Sam grabbed the camera and pointed it at Freddie, "Does someone feel defeated?" Sam said in a baby tone. Freddie smirked,

"Not even close, take notes Puckett your gonna need it." Freddie moved Carly and Sam out of the camera shot while Josh and Sarah gave Sam a bye and left.

Spencer came in and removed the drums and handed Freddie a guitar and gave the camera a wink before leaving in a dramatic exit.

"So, I kind of wrote this song in about thirty minutes, it just kind of flowed onto the page. I don't know who 'she' really is, I guess it's still a mystery in person but my heart already knows." Freddie smiled.

"Awww," Carly sighed. Sam and Carly walked behind Gibby so Freddie was in front of them and staring at them,

"Quit being sappy nub and get on with it," Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie gave her a look but started to play the guitar. Sam straighten up and stiffened.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

"Dang…" Sam muttered under her breath.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<br>_

Carly started to sway back and forth, while Sam just stood there looking at Freddie.__

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Freddie looked up from his guitar and had eye contact with Sam then quickly looked away,

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

Carly learned the chorus all ready and started to softly sing under her breath.__

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Sam bit her lip realizing that this song is pure amazing but wasn't gonna let Freddie know that.__

_Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

Freddie looked up again and smiled in the camera.__

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<em>

_You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

"Freddie that was, that was- ugh!" Carly ran over and hugged him.

"Haha thanks, I guess?" Freddie got up from the stool.

"Way to be a sap, dorkwad." Sam tried to glare but ended up smiling a bit. All three of them stood in front of the camera.

"Now that you heard all of us," Carly started,

"You have one week to vote to tell us which one was the best!" Sam finished.

"Just vote here on iCarly!" Carly did a little twirl.

"On iCarly!" Sam did a little dance.

"You can vote for me, Carly, or Sam," Freddie strummed his guitar.

"So that's it for tonight's show," Carly frowned. Sam pushed the 'boo' button on her blue remote.

"But stay tuned for next Friday to see who won!" Carly put her arms around Freddie and Sam. Sam pressed the applause button.

"So until next time, brush a squirrel,"

"Buy a Gibby,"

"Eat a pillow,"

"And hug a building!"

"Bye!" They all three said unison.

"And were checked!" Gibby smiled.

"You mean clear." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge me!"

**A/N- This chapter is puuurdy long, but it was fun to write! So I have no clue, nada, zip, on who should win :P **

**So please vote! PLEASE. **

**The next chappy chap is when Sam and Freddie work on their song, and something happens to Derek! SO STAY TUNED(: **

**Please review! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately :/ **

**Until next chapter… bye!**


	11. iGet Arrested

**A/N- I know, I know. I shouldn't give you some lame excuse on why it took my forever to update it's just, I got a new horse. (Her name is Daisy and she's five years old) and I need to train her for upcoming rodeos. So I have been very busy with her :P She's a pain in the butt! But I love her(: **

** Anyways, this chapter is a filler, and I didn't like it that much but I promise it starts to get interesting in the next chapter or two!**

After iCarly Gibby and Carly went downstairs leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the studio.

"Sam we should really work on our song for choir." Freddie said while tying up his camera chords. Sam groans and flops on the beanbag.

"But Freddie! I'm so worn out, and I seen enough of your face today already." Sam whines. Freddie rolls his eyes but sits next to Sam in the other beanbag chair and pulls out a notebook and pen.

"So the theme thing whatever is Best Friend Love," Freddie jots something down in the notebook.

"So just write on how you feel about Carly," Sam mutters. Freddie gave her a look of annoyance mixed with confusion.

Sam saw him giving her a look and quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, how about something like acoustic. To make it more –gags- romantic,"

Freddie smirks, "You hate every bit of this don't you?"

"You don't have a clue." She hits him. "Now let's finish this so I can stop looking at your face!"

Freddie ignored the comment, and sat back thinking about lyrics. Sam started to tap her finger to a beat and Freddie went with it and started to hum.

"Sam I think we have something going," Freddie smiled. Sam kept tapping her finger.

"Sam, SAM!" Sam snapped and looked at him, Freddie scuffed, "Can you hear me? I'm talking to you!" Sam's eyes went wide and snatched the notebook out of Freddie's lap and started to write. Freddie looked over but couldn't see what she was writing.

"What are you writing?" Sam ignored him then after a minute she grinned. "Listen to this, do that humming you just did!" Freddie what he was told and Sam started to sing-talk.

"Can you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." Freddie smiled really wide and Sam did a victory smile.

"That's really good!"

Sam smirks, "I know, now that's your part, it can be like a dialog song, between two best friends, then at the chorus it's a duet, got it?" Sam said stern.

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever." Sam gave him a glare, "I mean yes sir!"

"I'll let the sir go for now, I'll work on the girl verse you start to work on the chorus." Sam tore a piece of paper and handed it to Freddie. After about twenty minutes of writing and a billion crunched up papers all over they finally pieced it together on what they had.

"You go first," Freddie said. Sam nodded and started, "Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard." Freddie high fived her.

"Sam you rock at this!" Sam blushed _slightly _making sure Freddie didn't see and blamed the heat in the studio.

"Now show mama what you cooked up for the chorus." Freddie showed her and quickly she liked it fixed up a few lines and learned the lyrics.

"Ready, in 5. 4, 3, 2," Freddie was about to sing-talk but Sam cut him off.

"Why do you never say one? What do you have against the number one?" Freddie signed in annoyance, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, _1,_" Sam smiled then started to sing-talk with him.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky where I have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again." At first they don't make eye contact but when they started the "Oh's" they looked at each other. Sam realized they were slowly, very, very, very slowly getting closer, and then stopped.

"Good job nub, that's enough singing tonight. We can work on it tomorrow. Bye." And quickly left the room, leaving behind a confused Freddie.

_~Next day at school~_

Sam walked into school and headed to her locker finding a very mad Carly.

"Hey kid, what up?" She asks while turning her locker combo.

"Derek, that's what up! So while you and Freddie were doing you homework thing, Gibby left and Derek called. He wanted to meet up to practice also so I agreed, that's why I wasn't there when you came down," Carly slammed her locker and faced Sam.

"And?"

"And so when I met him at the groovy smoothie he tried to make a move on me, and I told him to stop but he wouldn't and he got really creepy and I stormed out of there!" Carly slid down the lockers and signed. Sam got a angry look on her face and knelt down,

"What happened when you left?"

"He tried calling me but I didn't pick up," Carly muttered. Sam signed then got up and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Carly yelled after her.

"I'll be back." Sam left the school and Carly got up of the ground and walked to homeroom.

_Since I have some time before class starts maybe I can talk to some Seddie Warriors and fish up a plan to get Sam and Freddie together._

Carly pulled out her phone and went on the internet and went on a Seddie chat room.

**BFF-W/H-Seddie: Hey every1! Any idea on how 2 get Sam and Freddie to confess there true feelings 2gether? **

Carly waited until finally someone answered back.

**SpenceTheSeddier: Try and get them to be locked up in a box 2gether 4 a long time, sooner or l8r they wuld confess. But make sure the box is safe and not something that causes emotional and physical pain! **

"SpenceTheSeddier? Box that doesn't causes emotional and physical pain?" Carly whispered to herself. She then gasped and typed back immediately.

**BFF-W/H-Seddie: Spencer! What the butter! You're a Seddier? And FYI u helped get Gibby and I an A for science! **

**SpenceTheSeddier: Carly? One- Yes, I been a true Seddie Warrior for ages now! Ever since they set their butt's on my couch! Two- I still have nightmares from that night… Three- Why are you on your phone in school!**

**SeddieWarrior4Ever: Carly Shay? You're trying to get Sam and Freddie 2gether? This is great! That means Creddie will never happen! SEDDIE FTW!**

**PurpleJerk121: SSSEEDDDIIIEEE! **

Carly quickly got off and sat there in frustration. _Well that didn't help._ Suddenly Derek walks in and winks at Carly who tried to avoid any eye contact with him. When the teacher finally came in Carly noticed Sam hasn't showed up yet. _Where is she?_

_~3__rd__ period~_

Carly's POV

I finally saw Sam in second period and she looked happy with something. I asked her what she was happy about but just kept saying "Wait till third or fourth period,"

Mr. Howard is talking about something that I don't even care about. I can't focus. I need to think on how to get Seddie to happen. Suddenly I see about five cops break down the door and come racing in. Mr. Howard looked angry, and everyone in the room screamed and hid under their desks... including me.

"Get out of my classroom-" Mr. Howard started but got tazed by a big man. If I weren't so scared I would have laughed.

"Derek Brown? Where is Derek Brown!" One man shouted. Everyone pointed to Derek who's face was bright red.

"Come with us," A tall African American man grabbed Derek's arm. Derek struggled to get released.

"Hey dude what did I do!"

"We heard you are possessing the illegal Peruvian Puff Pepper." **(A/N- Sounds familiar?(; Think hard!)** His deep voice responded.

"I don't have no pepper!" He screams. The man grabbed his shoulders while another one came up and snatched his backpack,

"Hey you can't just go through people's stuff!"

"What do you call this?" The man pulled out a red pepper looking thing. Derek's face flushed and looked like he was gonna be sick, oh this is going to be good, I smile to myself.

"That's not mine! I swear!"

"Tell it to the judge." And they pushed Derek out who kept screaming 'It's not mine'. When all the men left the classroom it was quiet. Then all of a sudden someone yells "Party!" and everyone cheered and through their papers in the air. Mr. Howard will still in conscious and I got up from under my desk and went out in the hallway. To find who I was looking for, then I spotted her leaning on her locker with an amused look on her face watching the cops put Derek in the police car.

"Let me guess, it was you?" I ask my friend. She looked at me and smiled,

"Who else would have an aunt who can find an illegal pepper in under two hours?" Sam laughed. I smiled and pulled her in a hug.

"You're the best." And I wasn't lying. I had the best friend in the world.

"I know." She patted my back.

**We have some cute Seddie moments in there(: And some nice Cam FRIENDSHIP. (Don't get me wrong, I love everyone's own opinion on ships, cause in the end were all an iCarly family, but I don't want anyone to think that, I was aiming for Cam there) **

**Yes! We will have some more Spencer Seddie in there! **

**Next chappy will be the part one on performance! Don't worry about Carly's duet I have a trick up my sleeve(; **

**I will TRY to update faster next time, but my mom is making me train Daisy everyday for hours (It's like a job… and I don't mind at all) Is anyone out there that's a horseback rider? Ya, people at school call me 'That Cowgirl Chick' which is fine by me(: **

**Anyways, enough blabbing… please review! **


	12. iStupidAuthorNote!

**Yes, I know everyone hates and dreads the 'author note' but I need to do this :/**

**Well first to start out… ILOST MY MIND WHAT MIND BLOWING! That kiss at the end was so sweet! I replayed it on youtube- no joke, over like 300 times…**

**Okay anyways, so y new horse (Daisy), school (staring in a week), and friends (Yes! I do have friends ;), All have been keeping me busy. I have started on the next chapter but I have been so busy it should be illegal!**

**So I just want to tell ya'll a few things. 1.) I'm not dead. 2.) I have NOT quit this story. 3.) iLost My Mind was the best thing that happened in the world. 4.) The next chapter will come out in maybe a week or two. **

**So for my dear apology of not uploading in forever, here is the best Seddie video I know! **

**(It's made by my favorite Seddie video maker on youtube!)**

**.com/watch?v=l-lX-E6ri6w&feature=relmfu**

**Until next time… **

**~Everything Seddie, and Nothing Hurts~ **


	13. iPerform With The Mermaid

**A/N- PERFORMENSS AHEAD! So fire up your youtube/iTunes! Here's the link for youtube if you have troubles finding it-**

**.com/watch?v=-OVtajexhzs**

**Sorry for the late updates, but I'll try to be better!**

**Song- We'll Be A Dream**

After the whole Derek thing Carly realized that she didn't have a partner anymore. She raced to Miss Tyler's office and knocked a couple of times and barged in.

"Oh hey Carly whatcha-"

"MISS TYLER I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER ANYMORE!" Carly started to pace and breath heavily.

"What do you mean you don't-"

"POLICE OFFICERS CAME IN AND TOOK DEREK CAUSE HE HAD THIS ILLEGAL PEPPER AND NOW I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER SO NOW I'M GONNA FAIL AND HAVE TO REPEAT JUNIOR YEAR ALL OVER AGAIN BUT GO CRAZY AND DROP OUT AND THEN LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX IN THE ZOO MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE PETTING ZOO DUCKS AND HAVE MY BOX-HOUSE NEXT TO A HOBO NAMED JIM WHO LIVES IN A GIANT PAPER BAG!" Carly said so fast Miss Tyler barley got anything she said.

"Carly, Carly calm down. Look, first, I'm gonna ignore the Derek getting arrested for possessing a illegal pepper, second, I'm going to sign you up for a program for troubled stressed teen girls, and third don't worry. I have someone who can be your partner; he needs to get extra points to make up his last performance that was a train wreck."  
>"Who?"<p>

Suddenly Carly heard footsteps behind her and looked around to see a guy leaning on the doorway trying to be all cool-like.

"Giibbbaaaayyyy"

"Oh crab."

"SAM! Can you please stop looking up president shaped potato chips for five seconds and help finish this song!" Freddie yells impatient. Sam and Freddie were at Carly' apartment suppose to be working on their song. But Sam got bored and went online to look up president shaped potato chips.

"But Freddie, look! This chip looks _exactly_ like Abraham Lincolns head!" Sam smiled. Freddie sighed and walked over to the computer,

"I seriously doubt that a chip can look- oh my God it even has the shape of his hat right!"

"I know right!"

"That's so cool- no, we need to get this done!" Freddie attempted to grab Sam away from the computer but failed when she just pushed him to the floor.

"OW!"  
>"Come on Fredwina! I can only do so much work in a week." Sam whined.<p>

"Look at it this way," Freddie got up from the floor rubbing his back, "The sooner where done, the sooner you don't have to hang out with me." As soon as Freddie said that Sam raced to the couch and grabbed the pencil and notebook.

"Okay so we have the first part done, and the chorus now we need to get the second part done."

"What about if we go, 'You don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this' like I go and you kind of mix in." Freddie suggests. Sam thinks then nods,

"I like it, but instead lets do 'They don't know' then 'You don't know' so it mean were singing to each other in our own little world…" She says kind of embarrassed. But Freddie smiles and agrees. "Perfect. Do you have anything in mind for the next two lines?" He asks.

Sam taps her pencil on the notebook for a couple of minutes but then stops and smirks.

"Yup, and it's so much better than your little line!" Freddie rolls his eyes but smirks, and listens to Sam while she says the next lines. "Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss."

"Hmm, is the one and only Sam Puckett getting sappier each day?" Freddie teases. He soons regrets it when the net thing he knows he's pinned down by Sam with her knee in his gut.

"Say something like that one more time and your dead." She glares at the nub. After she punches his stomach and gets up they both come up with the last part of the second section.

"I like it a lot so far," Freddie carefully reads over what they got so far.

"Ya… I guess. But it would be so much better if I wasn't singing it with such a total nub." Freddie shoots her a glare but then goes back to the song. After about an hour and a half, thirty two death threats from Sam, twenty eight glares from Freddie, and over eight hundred and nine dead trees all over the floor, they finally finished the song.

"Okay lets sing-talk it this time, then we can be done." Freddie felt relief for the first time in hours.

"Why can't we just sing it?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Cause, Miss Tyler likes us to wait to sing until the actual performance to see if our 'chemistry' works or not." Freddie air-quotes chemistry.

"That is the stupidest thing ever."

"I know. Lets just do this one more time then we can head out."

"Ya, ya, but you owe me steak for putting up with this chiz for so long."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"1!"

_~Next Couple Days~_

Carly's POV

These past days have been the longest days in my whole entire life. Every day after school I went over to Gibby's to write and rehearse our song. We didn't even get to sing-sing it and I'm nervous because we perform today! Miss Tyler dropped our theme since we has to write it in so little time period which made me a tiny bit more relaxed.

In those days I spent with Gibby I realized how much he has grown up. I mean, ya he's still and always will be Gibby but he has gotten so tall! He has lost quite a bit of weight, and not a shirtless potato (What Sam says) anymore! Okay, do not give me that look! I'm just saying! I DON'T LIKE GIBBY! I mean it! Gibby is just so-** SMACK.**

"Owwww." I rub my head from hitting the school wall. I look around to see if anyone noticed but thankfully everyone seems to be into whatever they were talking about. Ugh. I need to stop thinking and walking at the same time.

Choir came too fast. In a matter of no time I'm sitting in Miss Tyler's class chewing my nails with Gibby beside me playing with his pants belt. Sam and Freddie are arguing about if tomato's should really be call a fruit and don't even look a slightly nervous! But shoo… this argument is so going on the Seddie Wiki page. OH! That reminds me!

**-CLICK-**

Shoot. I forgot the flash was on!

"Ahh, Carls, did you just take a picture of me and nub boy here?" Sam asked. Psshh. THINK CARLS THINK.

"Ahh… noo, it was… lighting!"

"Where indoors… with no windows…" Freddie raised one of his eye brows. Okay how does he do that! Every time I try to do that it looks like I need to go to the bathroom.  
>"Ah… tomato's should be vegetables!" I quickly said<p>

"HA! I told you Fredward!" Sam fist pumped in the air. Whew. Their back arguing. That was a close one! Now, I can upload this and put it on the Seddie page! I am totally getting Seddie Warrior points for this bad boy.

"Okay class, to start off choir were having are performs go. Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson, you can go first." Miss Tyler walks in holding a glee coffee cup. Figures. She would totally be a gleek- wait.

Ah man! Why do I always have to go first! Gibby stood up "GIIBBBAAY!" Huh. That boy can seriously get on my nerves.

I stood up from my seat and walked slowly in front of the class. Huh. You can do this Shay, you won't end up living in a cardboard box at the zoo, living next to-

"Introduce us to your song and start whenever you're ready." Miss Tyler smiled. Gibby was about to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"Are song is about a _love memory_, we pictured it as if it was a music video kind like two people looking through a scrapbook of their past fling, we hope you like it."

Gibby gave the band crew the music sheets and I keep praying he won't pull an _I'm too sexy for my shirt_ fiasco. **(A/N- Play song now if you want to follow along which I encourage you do!) **I take a deep breath and try to relax. Please God, make Gibby good!

I close my eyes waiting for Gibby to start. Please, please, please, be good.

[Gibby]  
><em>Do you remember the nights<br>We'd stay up just laughing  
>Smiling for hours<br>At anything_

Oh. My. Goodness. Everyone, including me, look in amazement, Gibby is actually doing… AMZAGING?

_Remember the nights  
>We drove around crazy in love<em>

Even Miss Tyler's jaw dropped and was trying to convert what was happening.__

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<em>

The shirtless mermaid that dances funny has an amazing singing voice? Who. Knew.

_We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<em>

_And we'll be a dream_

Okay this may sound cheesy and all but for some reason, Gibby's voice gave me this confidence, (NO! I don't like Gibby you Cibby people! So don't even think about it!) so when it was my turn, I didn't hesitate.

__  
><em>[<em>Me_]_  
><em>Do you remember the nights<br>We made our way dreaming  
>Hoping of being<em>

I looked at Gibby and smiled, this was going better then I thought.

_Someone big  
>We were so young then<br>We were too crazy  
>In love<em>

_When the lights go out_

Our voices mixed so well surprisingly

_We'll be safe and sound_

I look over at Sam and Freddie, Freddie is grinning, and Sam is still in shock about Gibby's great singing voice.

_We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream_

When I held onto the note and Gibby started to do the 'Whoas' I was thinking, I know what Miss Tyler was talking about now. Freddie and I were just not into it. But Gibby and I are just flowing, like this was meant to be. (NOT WHAT YOUR THINKING)__

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be  
><em>

I held onto Gibby's warm big hand and we were just singing our hearts out. This was just too surreal.

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream_

Before the music even stopped the crowd cheered, everyone, including Sam and Freddie, where on their feet cheering.

"Now that is what I was meaning Carly! This felt right between you and Gibson instead of Benson. Good job! A+! And Gibby, my dear Gibby! Why couldn't you have done that instead of the first time! Who knew you could sing like that?" Miss Tyler went over and hugged Gibby who was trying to catch a fly.

"Sing like what?"  
>"Sing like that, it was fantastic! Good job Gibby, you get an A+!" Gibby fist pumped, "Oh ya, wait till I tell my mom!"<p>

Same old Gibby.

"Okay, it's now time for Freddie and Sam to perform, so get up here you two!"

Sam and Freddie start to walk up but Sam trips Freddie and he falls. He gets up and tries to push Sam and they just get into an fight and argument, Miss Tyler has to break them up. Oh, this is gonna be good.

**(A/N: Haha, ya I know I'm so mean for leaving it there:P**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in so long! But I made this chapter extra long for my apologies. I was supposed to cut it off a while ago but I felt so bad that I just kept it going. **

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**But Daisy (My young new horse) is doing amazing! She did fantastic on barrel racing! It was her first time ever running and we got a 19.6! **

**Still have lots to do but I'm proud of her! **

**Thank you to all the reviews! I love you all!**

**I'll try to update in a couple of days :D**

**Until the nest chappy… R&R)**


	14. iLucky

**A/N- Here's what you guys have been waiting for! Seddie's FIRST performance! (Think about it…) So fire up your youtube my Seddie Warriors! **

** Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. Or else iDate Sam and Freddie would be here by now. :D **

_General POV_

Finally after what seemed to be hours of Sam and Freddie arguing, Miss Tyler got them to stop. Everyone was waiting impatiently for them to set up. Everyone thought this was going to be impossible for Sam and Freddie to conquer. Singing and writing a song about 'Friendship Love' together? Psshh. Even strangers on the street could see that would be impossible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Freddester. What do you think you're doing?" Sam grabbed Freddie's arm holding the guitar.

"Ah, holding the guitar that I will be playing?" He scrunched his eye brows together in confusion. Sam glared deeply into his eyes. With this glare you would think Freddie would blow up.

"Ah, no! I'm playing the guitar!" Sam tried to grab it but Freddie pulled away fast enough.

"No Sam. Since you were too lazy to play the guitar on iCarly, I get to play it!"

"No way!"

Freddie and Sam started to push/fight each other but then stopped when Miss Tyler gave her warning cough. Sam in defeat stomped over to the 'band' and handed them the music sheet, even though they don't play much.

"Here." She said then threw the music sheet on the drummer who glared while she walked away.

"Now I swear if you mess this up for me." Sam spat at Freddie as he was toning the wooden acoustic guitar both their backs away from the other students and Miss Tyler.

"Puh-lease. If it's anyone you would be the one who gets us an F!"

"Dork!"

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Demon!"

"NUB!"

"FOOD INHALER!"

"TICK BATH LOV-"

"Are you two ready?" Miss Tyler asks impatient. Sam and Freddie looked behind them with 'smiles' on their faces.

"Yup, of course Miss Tyler! Frednu- Freddie and I worked very well with each other and hope to do, it, -gags- soon." Sam nearly pukes on the last part but holds in the gesture. Freddie 'happily' nods in agreement.

"Dully noted. Introduce your piece and start when you're ready."

"Well," Freddie started overly smiling, "Samantha and I" Freddie ignored the glare from Sam and will pay the price later, but for now was enjoying her inside anger, "Had LOTS of fun doing this piece!" Sam overly nodded, they both looked faker then Barbie dolls. "Our piece was 'Friendship Love' so we hope you like it!"

Sam took a deep breath and Freddie cracked his fingers, everyone was waiting on the tip of their seats preparing for a fight and or a song about hating people.

Freddie looked over at Sam and for the first time, they smiled at each other for _real_, and Sam gave him a nod. **(A/N- LINK for song! Please listen while reading(: ****.com/watch?v=h8Hgp150Eno****) **Freddie started to play the guitar and then, the most amazing thing happened, they rocked it.

[Freddie] _Do you hear me?_

Freddie turned to Sam.

_I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

[Sam] _Boy I hear you in my dreams_

Sam smiled at Freddie

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

She put her hand over her heat and swayed side to side_  
><em>

_I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

[Both] _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

They both circle around each other smiling like kids in a candy store. Everyone in the whole room (especially Carly) eyes are wide as half dollars and jaws opened (Except Gibby who is drawing pictures of robots on his back pack)

_Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<em>

They both stop and have their backs touching to each other.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
><em>

They look back at each other still touching and look into each other's eyes.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

They spread apart, Freddie in one corner Sam in the other._  
><em>_  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Freddie looks over at Sam and smiles._  
><em>_  
><em>[Freddie]_ And so I'm sailing through the sea_

He walks over to her, and gets close again.

___To an island where we'll meet  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>

Then shocking everyone putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

[Sam] _Though the breezes through trees_

Sam circles around Freddie lightly touching his back.

___Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning 'round<em>

And stops rate in front of him holding onto his shoulders.

_You hold me right here, right now_

[Both] _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

They both turn towards the shocked students arms touching.

_Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<em>

Freddie stops playing the guitar and grabs a hold of Sam's hand.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

As they start to do the last 'Oohing' they look at each other, and Freddie grabs Sam's waist while she put her hands around his neck and sway back and forth. _  
><em>_  
>Ooh ooh ooh<br>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Rate when the music stopped they spread a part and awkwardly stood next to each other.

"That was amazing! I saw the connection between you two like it was meant to be! Oh my gosh! Did everyone see that? I felt like you two were in a musical romance movie!" Miss Tyler asks clapping then everyone starts in then everyone stands except for Carly who is doing something in her purse. Freddie rubs the back of his neck and Sam dashes out in the hallway.

"Where is Miss Puckett heading too?" Miss Tyler asks.

Freddie shrugs "She's probably in the bathroom."

"Why is that my dear?" Miss Tyler asks who can't stop smiling while she writes something in her notebook.

"She always pukes after we practice are chorography cause she says that playing of a role of being in love with me is too much to handle."

Miss Tyler looks up from her paper and sighs.

"Well when she gets back, please notify her that she needs to get over that."

"Why?"

"Cause you two are in the Choir Musical Concert, and you two are the last event." Everyone who has been in choir before gasps and break into whispers. Freddie goes back to his seat thinking it was no big deal. Carly is still in her purse playing around with her phone. Freddie tries to look what she's doing,

"What are you doing with your phone?"

Carly snaps up from her purse and quickly closes, "Ah, um nothing." She looks around at the scene "What's with everyone?"

"I don't know, they just started to do that when Miss Tyler said Sam and I are in the Choir Musical as the last event." He shrugs. Carly almost had a heart attack.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"… What?"

"You and Sam! The last event is always for the best event!"

Freddie groans and puts his fingers through his hair. Carly pouts, "That's not fair! Ugh, I wish I could join you tw-"

"Oh and Miss Shay? You will be joining Puckett and Benson." Rate after Miss Tyler said that Carly squealed and jumped up and down. "NO WAY! I NEED TO GO WRITE THIS IN MY DAI- I mean, TV! Yes, I need to go write this in my TV…" Carly stuttered then raced out of class.

As Carly went out the door screaming for joy Sam came in looking like she puked out a planet.  
>"What's up with Carls?" She asked Freddie when she sat back down.<p>

"It looks like were doing this again… partner." Sam groans and holds her stomach. Then she punches Freddie in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?" He grabs on his throbbing arm.

"For touching my hair and putting it behind my ear! That wasn't part of the routine!" Sam then gets up and flips Freddie on the floor (Miss Tyler raced out to get Carly cause class isn't over yet, and the rest of the students were talking)

"Sam! My back feels like it's broken!"

"And that nub was for calling me Samantha."

**(A/N- Yes. There will be one more performance between the two! (Plus Carly but all she'll be doing in playing the piano, you'll learn more about that in the next chapter)**

** Also drama a head! This is where the feelings comeing down so I hope you stay tune for that! The next chapter will be about how the two felt about the performance. What Carly was doing on her phone. What Spencer our mighty Seddie Warrior is up too. AND why Sam actually dashed out. So review please and I hope you liked the chapter! **

** *ALSO NOTE, It was kinda painful to write the 'they sway back and forth and smile at each other holding hands'. It felt too OOC, but I'll explain later why they HAD to do that **

** ~Lots of Love**


	15. iWon

**Author's Note- F.I.N.A.L.L.Y.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly.**

"Have you seen Jessica James boobs? They're faker then my mom's boyfriend." Sam said just before she caught a tennis ball into her red plastic cup. Carly and Sam were in the Shay's apartment just throwing a tennis ball and catching it with cups. It was a week after the 'Lucky' performance and Sam was more than happy to have it over with.

"I know! I heard last year she-"

But before Carly could finish what she was gonna say Freddie barged in the door and closed it behind him. His hair was messed up and his clothing was torn up all over.

"Freddie what happened?" Carly got up from the couch and raced over to the out of breath boy. "Did your mommy find that pair of scissors hidden in your dresser?" Sam mocked.

Freddie gave the blonde girl a dark look that made _her_ shut up. Carly lead Freddie to the red chair by the computer and sat him down. She ran to the sink and wet a wash cloth and placed it on a cut he had above his left eyebrow.

"Now, tell us what happened?" Carly asked dabbing the wet cloth.

"I was walking on my way to my monthly computer club," Sam smirked while starring up on the ceiling playing with the tennis ball, "And then all of a sudden I see these three girls with these bats! And they were all wearing these t-shirts with the saying _Creddie_ on it. What's a _Creddie_ anyway? Anyways, then ganged up on me and the next thing I know I woke up in this dark room with one over light above me. It looked like it was off a mafia movie." Freddie took an Advil that Carly gave him and swallowed it going on with his story,

"And they kept saying things like _'How could you do that to Carly?' 'We never looked upon you like a cheater!' 'Why would you do this to us?'_ I was so confused and I tried to tell them they have the wrong guy or something. Then they brought up this 'Seddie' Dance video?" Rate when Freddie brought up the video part Carly stood ice cold.

"Seddie video?" Sam asked now upside down on the couch throwing the ball up and down.

"Seddie video! I don't even know what a Seddie is!"

Carly looked guilty and Freddie noticed it. He put his hand through his messy hair knowing that look, "What did you do Carls?"

Carly tried distracting herself by pulling a piece of lint of her shirt; 'nothing' was all she mumbled out.

"Carly Shay," Freddie glared at her, "What. Did. You. Do." Carly sighed and looked up,

"I kinda maybe sorta… videotaped you and Sam's performance on my phone and posted it on the… in-ter-net." Carly said the last part so soft the two almost missed it. Sam flipped up right on the couch so fast you would think she would have gotten whiplash. Freddie groaned and almost broke his head open by smashing it over and over on the counter.

"Carls you…" Freddie started,

"Didn't." Sam finished. Carly looked back and forth of the two and sprinted up the stairs faster than a cheetah on steroids. Freddie looked at Sam who looked at him and raced to the computer, they signed in on the internet and typed in _'Seddie Dance Video'_ and clicked on the first link.

"Oh my God," Freddie eye's where size of saucers. There it was, the video of Freddie and Sam, singing together. Sam looked at the views; _845,231_.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sam got down on her knees and yelled. Freddie rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer screen.

_"Seddie, the shipping of Sam and Freddie in a romantic pairing," _Freddie read off the comments when one of the viewers asked what it meant,

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sam clenched at her stomach, "Why would Carly do this? Freddie spin on the chair to face Sam who was on the floor looking like someone stabbed her.

"It's Carls, she's doing what she always does, _meddle._" Sam stated.

"Hey! I was trying to show the world your guy's beautiful voices!" Carly yelled from upstairs obviously listening from the door.

"YOU BETTER STAY UP THERE SHAY UNLESS YOU WANT INTERNEL BLEEDING!" Sam threatened. All you heard was an _'eep!'_ and a cracked shut door.

The two teens sat there awkwardly for a while. "What are we gonna do?" Freddie finally spoke up. Sam got up and went to the fridge. She pulled out a platter of boiled eggs and popped a few in her mouth and chewed. When she swallowed she looked up at Freddie and shrugged, "We'll think of something after iCarly tonight."

Freddie agreed and leaned in to grab a boiled egg but quickly moving it away when Sam almost stabbed his hand with a fork.

"Don't you dare."

"And that is why you never let Gibby watch over your fish when you're gone," Sam's head bobbed while she smiled into the camera. Carly's head popped in rate next to Sam's, "Remember no Gibby's where harmed making this video,"

Sam whispered to Carly, "But he broke both of his arms?"

Carly shushed her and went back to the camera.

"Now I know all of you have been waiting for the results of the little competition between the three of us, and so for the people who didn't sign in last week-"

"Meaning the losers," Sam bugged in, Carly hipped Sam out of the shot, "Here is the past clips of all of us before we name the winner!"

Freddie hit a button and the big screen came down first showing Carly's performance~

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

After the ending part of the 20 second clip, a pink subtitle with Carly's name came on a freeze clip of the last shot of the video. Sam pushed the applause button on the remote and Carly bowed.

"And now for the talented one of the group," Sam had a cheeky smile on her face, Carly pushed her outta the shot while Freddie rolled her eyes.

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>'Why so serious?'<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass,<em>

_Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<em>

The clip ended with Sam freeze frame of holding her glass and a green subtitle of her name.

"Now _that_ was a performance, eh?" Sam pushed the applause button.

"Just take the camera why don't you?" Freddie pushed his camera in Sam's stomach, who growled at him. "Now for _real_ music, here is the one and only…"

"Thank God," Sam pointed the camera at her face but Freddie pushed it back to him, "Me." He said flatly. Sam pushed the button and Freddie's performance part came on,

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

The clip ended with Freddie smiling in the camera and a blue subtitle on the picture of him of his name. Sam gave Freddie back the camera and pushed harder in his stomach then he did to her making him make an _'oof'_ noise.

"Demon," He muttered. Sam pressed the 'boo' button.

"Sam," Carly whined, "What?" The blonde smiled.

"So now that you're caught up," Carly went on, "Here is what we have been waiting for, the winner!" The two girls danced in circles.

"Gibby! The envelope!"

Gibby came out in a lion costume and handed then an envelope,

"…and now?" Sam confusingly looked at Gibby's choice of outfit, "The winner is…" A drum noise came over and the two had a dramatic pause. Carly opened the envelope and read,

"The winner, who won by 42 votes is… Freddie!" Carly smiled and hugged Freddie. Freddie switched to cam B.

"Yes! In your face Puckett!" Freddie started to mock Sam who glared at him, "You wanna mouth full of fist!" Sam threaten,

"You're just mad that I won!" Freddie glared. Sam crossed her arms over her chest, "Pssh. You wish."

"Ah guys?" Carly said awkwardly.

"At least you could do is say a thank you!"

"At least you could do is say more interesting things!"

"DEMON!"

"DORK!"

"Thank-you-for-watching-stay-tuned-for-next-week-okay-bye." Carly said fast and shut off the camera. "Guys?" Carly tried to calm her friends,

"HOW ABOUT YOU MOVE TO CANADA!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU MOVE TO ENGLAND!"

"NEYH!"  
>"NEYH!"<p>

_"… this will get me some captain Seddie warrior points,"_ Carly thought to herself and slowly brought out her phone and recorded the two's fight without them even noticing that their 'Seddie' drama was about to get worse.

**Author's Note- After months and months I finally updated. I'm so sorry you guys don't have clue! I will try to update sooner but I've said that before. You guys keep me going though! And no matter what I will finish this story! :)**


	16. iTeam Up

**A/N- I owe you guys all the cookies in the world. But I'm finally back. So very-very sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"How come every time Spencer makes a mess, I have to clean it up?" Carly mutters while scraping some green goo off the floor. Sam, lying on the Shays couch, just shrugged paying all her attention to the television in front of her.

"At least you could do is help me," Carly sat up and looked over at the blonde.

"Yeah well I could do a lot of things that I should do but I choose not to." The lazy girl mumbles. All of a sudden a smirking Freddie comes through the door.

"Hello chicas."

Without looking at the brunette boy the girls just say 'hey' and 'yo'.

"So as you know, _I_ won the bet." He said smugly. Sam groaned and faced upright shutting off the T.V.

"Your point dishrag?"

"My point is you have to do whatever I want you to do for twenty four hours."

Sam threw a glare at the boy. "You can't make me do anything."

Carly sighed, "Guys not today…"

Ignoring her Freddie glared back, "What? You don't remember shaking my hand sealing the deal?"  
>Sam stood up, "Sorry doesn't ring a bell." Freddie looked over at Carly and gave her a look. Carly groaned but looked at Sam, "Sam, I was there when you made the bet. You, indeed, shook hands with Freddie in an agreement." Giving a victory smile Freddie looked over at Sam.<p>

"Now Puckett,"

"Benson." Sam looked away knowing she was defeated.

"As you know, Carly, you, and I are in the choir event as a team."

The two nodded their heads in an agreement. "And so-" Freddie got caught off.

"Can you just hurry? I need to go pick up some lotion for my mom's sun brunt." Sam said impatiently.

Freddie took a deep breath, "And so, I decided that you have to follow Carly's directions for a whole day on what we are gonna do the performance on."

"But that's effort!"

Carly beamed, "Really? You're the best Freddie!" Carly hugged Freddie and then hugged Sam, "I get to plan our choir event!"

"Great." Sam glared at Freddie. Freddie knew that Carly would go overboard on this whole thing. He also knew that it would drive Sam crazy which is exactly why he did it.

"I have to go plan! Okay, our rehearsal day should be in a week! I can't wait, thank you again Freddie!" Carly squealed and headed up to her room.

"You're clever." Sam commented grabbing a glass of soda.

Freddie had a side smirk on his face, "Gracious."

"Got to hand it to you Fredbag. You gave Carly the honor 'cause I would have to stick with the routine that Carly design or else we'd fail. Which means twenty four hours gets switched to a week. Tricky. Very tricky."

Freddie crosses his arms, "I thought about it last night for a bit." He faced his feet the other way and headed to the door but stopped and turned around,

"Oh," Sam looked back at him, "you know Carly is a cliché, so she's probably gonna make you sing some bubble pop song." Freddie smirked. Sam squeezed so hard on the cup that it broke. Freddie was unphased.

"Later Puckett." He walked away with accomplishment.

"Oh Freddiekins?" Sam called out like he was a little baby. Freddie standing in the doorway looked back. Sam stepped over the mess she made on the floor which Carly had to clean up Spencer's mess before already and had an evil smile on her face.

"You're in on this too, remember? If I have to sing a bubble pop song, then you do too." Realizing that Sam was right, Freddie groaned and angrily brushed his hands through his hair and left leaving Sam with a smile of victory on her face.

"Okay people, we have exactly hundred and twenty hours till the big performance day." Carly came strutting in the iCarly studio were Freddie and Sam where lounging on the bean bag chairs. Carly was carrying a folder that looked like it had about eighty papers in it and was carrying a cup of coffee.

"So I have been thinking this through, we're the last event. So we need to go out with a shivers down the back routine. This grade for our performance will either make or break us. Freddie has honored me to choose our performance and so I think with my creative awesome mind will do us good."

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled up at her friend. Even though she knew Carly was gonna make this cliché, eye tearing, blood boiling routine, she was glad that her girl brunette friend was happy.

"So what do you have for us kid?" Sam asked eyeing the folder. Carly plopped down in front of her two friends and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I analyzed Mrs. Tyler's work, and I have concluded that she loves romantic plots."

Sam and Freddie groaned though they weren't surprised.

"And so, we will of course, be doing a romantic plot."

"Wow shocker." Sam mumbled.

"Can you just get to the point Carls?" Freddie said impatiently.

Carly put on a huge smile, "Well I didn't want to be the one making all of the choices, so I thought it'd be nice if all of us agreed on what song to do."

"Rock."

"Alternative."

Sam and Freddie said at the same time. Carly groaned, she knew this was gonna be difficult but she didn't want to do everything. She wanted this to be a team thing.

"Guys please don't make this hard." Carly looked at the two glaring teens.

"Why are we doing a cover anyways? Shouldn't we write a new one?" Freddie asked tearing his glaring eyes away from Sam's.

"Well I figured this would be easier since we're already having arguments on our routine." Carly took a swing of her caffeine.

"I like a challenge though." Sam stated.

"Same."

"Guys," Carly massaged her temples, "let's just make this simple?"

Sam faked gasped, "Whaaat?"

"Carly Shay wanting to take the easy way?" Freddie joined. Carly looked up with curious eyes, "I know what you guys are doing. It's not gonna work."

Same smiled and pushed Carly playfully, "Come on Carls. We know how much you want to write a song, so if that means Fredape and I have to be…" Sam struggled with her next words but spit them out, "teammates, then we'll do it for _you_." Freddie nodded in agreement.

Carly perked up, "Really?"

"Really." They said in a union.

Carly got up and hugged her friends, "You guys are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever."

Carly sat back down smiling like a fool. "Okay guys so I was think we should do a duet."

"Of course." Sam mumbled.

"And-it-should-be-you-guys…" Carly said really fast they almost missed it.

"Wait…"

"What!"

"No!"

"Not again!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Guys," Carly sighed.

"Carls, I have sang with this nub too many times now. I am not doing it again!" Sam stood up.

"Same with the blonde!" Freddie stood up also. Carly looked up at her friends and took a deep breath then got up.

"Guys look, if you compare all our duets with each other, your duet wins by far." Carly looked at Sam, "I have sang with Freddie and our voices just don't mix well as your twos do." Carly moved her eyes to Freddie, "Hate it or not you two work well with each other singing wise. If we want to pass and rock the show, you two have to suck it up and sing with each other."

When Carly was finished the two just stood there in silence. Carly sat back down and opened the folder. Sam and Freddie glanced at each other and exhaled then sat down without a fight.

After about three hours everyone went home. They figured out what general idea they were gonna do and what theme. It was a long day and they decided they would pick up where they started tomorrow. Sam and Freddie walked out of the Shay's door and stood there awkwardly looking at each other.

"Look-" They both stopped.

"You go first." Sam demanded.

"Look, I know you hate me…"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't hate you Freddie."

Freddie was shocked and Sam could see that and laughed.

"Sure, you're a nub and very highly annoying but I do consider you… standable."

"Thanks… I guess." Freddie smiled but kept going on what he was saying, "I know we don't want to sing again with each other but you have to admit, we do kick major butt together."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, yeah we do."

"And we really have to prove all the audience people there that we can do this. We already proved our choir class, now we have to prove the whole school."

"Like I said, I like challenges."

"We need to put are differences aside and work together… for Carly."

Sam nodded her head, "For Carly."

"Then afterwards we can go straight back hating each other." Freddie grinned.

"Rate after the performance." Sam agreed. Freddie put his hand out and Sam shook it both smiling.

"See yeah later partner."

"See yeah later."

Without them knowing Carly was watching their whole conversation through her peep hole. A smile was plastered on her face the whole time. When they separated Carly walked away from the door with a knowing smile.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

**A/N- I know. You may now murder me for once again a long await for this chapter… I'm sooo sorry. But at least it's finally here:) I hope you all forgive me because I love you all so much and hate letting you all down!**

**Please review! I only got a few last time but I guess I deserve it for long updates :P  
>I love you and will update as soon as possible!<strong>


	17. iGet Them To Think

**A/N- Holy Snapple. Another chapter in one day? Chiz.(:**

It's been a few days since the trio started on their routine and Carly has been pulling her hair out every single night. They've kept to their word about trying to work together, only a few fights here and there which surprised everyone. It was just one night Carly sat up thinking about what has happened in the past few months.

Her train of thought landed on the night of the lock-in. When Sam kissed Freddie.

_Why would she do that? _

Sam told her and Freddie that is was to shut him up and was nothing.

_Kissing someone that you claimed you hate for years is not nothing. _

Carly did however feel bad that she and Freddie dated yet again. But at the same time she's glad she did. Now that chapter is over and they can be done with it. They can just view each other as brother and sister.

She tried to puzzle everything together. The song Freddie sang that one time 'Lips of an Angel'. At the time it seemed like nothing but now? It seems like something is going on inside Freddie's head. Also what was that song he wrote? 'I don't know who 'she' really is but my heart already knows?'

Carly was determined to get to the bottom to this.

"Carly can we please take a break. My hand is cramping and I need some fuel!" Sam whined. They were working on lyrics and it's been a long Sunday.

Carly sighed, "Okay. Be back in twenty." Sam got up and raced to the kitchen leaving Carly and Freddie alone. This though was a good time to see what Freddie was thinking.

Carly casually got up and locked the studio door. Freddie looked at Carly with curious eyes.

"Ah… Carly?"

The brunette lowered her eyes at the brunette boy and crossed her arms. "Tell me what's going on in your brainy head of yours."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Carly spurted. Freddie looked like a confused puppy. He got up and put his hands up.

"Carly, I think you should take a break. This performance is taking a toll on you."

"I am perfectly fine! I'm just sick of all the confusion with you and Sam!" Freddie's eyes went wide and he dropped his hands. He stood there for a second and then raced to the elevator. Carly though was faster and tackled the boy.

"Carly get off of me!"  
>"Tell me what's up with you and Sam!"<p>

"Nothing is going on!"  
>"Don't lie to me!"<p>

"I am not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"We need to stop doing this!" Freddie much stronger now pushed Carly off him and stood up brushing his pants. Carly stood up with her arms crossed again glaring. Freddie walked over to the bean bag chair and sat down trying to ignore Carly's glare.

Carly uncrossed her arms and soften her glare. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the other beanbag chair and sat down.

_Tackling someone won't make them confess their love for another person._

"Freddie-"

"Look Carls," Freddie interrupted her setting down his notebook and looked at her, "there is nothing going on between Sam and I. We're just working together with you to get a good grade."

"But it just doesn't add up!" Carly exclaimed.

"What doesn't?"

The girl groaned, "Everything! The kiss, the song, the glances, the performing! Nothing adds up except you two liking each other!" Freddie sat there in shock trying to piece together was Carly was saying.

"Y-you think Sam and I-I like-like each other?" He stuttered.

"Yes!" Carly exploded. She got up and paced back and forth in front of Freddie.

"I mean when she kissed you at the lock-in you didn't pull away! You made that song about a girl! You and her look so in love when you two perform with each other! You sang that one song that one day about being in a relationship, and I'm not offended, but loving another girl! Do you see why it's so confusing Freddie? You and Sam have to have feelings for each other!"

It was dead silent when Carly was finished ranting. Freddie looked straight ahead at nothing. Carly sat down out of breath and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Can you please explain all of that Freddie?"

Freddie broke his gaze and looked at Carly, "I wrote that song about girl, sure. But I don't even know who it is Carly. I sang that one song because I already learned the chords for it and I wanted extra credit. Sam and I _have_ to _act_ like we're in love to get a good grade."

"What about the lock-in thing?"

Freddie was quiet for a few seconds thinking, "I was in shock. I froze and didn't know what to do. You'd understand if you were in my position."

Carly let a frustration breath out, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Freddie glared, "Why can't you see Sam hates me? Why can't you see she hates singing with me and working with me?"

"Sam doesn't hate you! She even told you a few days ago!"

Freddie got confused, "How do you know that?"

"Ah," Carly stuttered, "Spencer overheard… you guys, and ah… told me." Carly shook her head, "But that's not important! What's important is Sam even said to you she doesn't hate you!"

"Okay fine she said she didn't hate me. But I would never date her and she would never date me."

"Yeah, and a year ago you would have said she never kiss you but look what happened there."

That made Freddie shut up.

"Look," Carly soften up her eyes and voice, "I don't want to argue with you. I just… I just feel it in my gut that you two like each other. You two are just scared to stop picking on each other because you have done it for so long. Can I ask you one thing?"

Freddie nodded.

"Does it feel right when you sing with her? Do you feel completed?"

Nothing came out of Freddie's mouth. He didn't shake or nod his head but just sat there staring at his pencil.

"I have go to Carly. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Without arguing Carly watched Freddie take his stuff and go.

Even though she may have made Freddie mad or confused, she was glad she was getting him to think. She could see it on his face.

"Now for Sam."

"Hey Carls. Why did Frednub leave?" Sam asked eating a bowl of chowder. Carly walked down the stairs over to her kitchen table where Sam was.

"Oh… ah… his mom called him, telling him its puzzle night or something."

"Huh. I didn't hear the whistle…"

"Anyways," Carly sat down. She knew Sam was gonna be a harder case but she was determined to get to the bottom of this. "I was thinking and… what exactly happened at the lock-in?"

Sam almost choked on her chowder. She coughed and Carly had to pat her on the back.

After about a minute Sam finally caught her breath, "What?"

Carly was tired of playing this game. "Sam don't 'what' me. I'm tired of this game you and Freddie are playing. Just tell me the real reason why you kissed Freddie."

If Carly didn't see Sam blink, she would have thought the girl froze ice cold then and there.

"I-I told you it was nothing-"

"Kissing a guy that you have picked on, claim to hate, and caused physical pain for years would not just be nothing."

Sam took giant bites of her chowder trying to avoid talking. Carly, frustrated, grabbed the bowl and spoon and put it next to her out of Sam's reach.

"Hey! Give me back my chowder!"

"You'll get your chowder back when you answer my question!"

Sam sat back in the chair and glared. "I did it to shut his ranting mouth up."

"Why couldn't you have just hit him like you normally do?" Carly crossed her arms.

"Because… because my mind was disconnected to my body and I just kissed him okay?"

"Sam…"

"Look Carls, it was _nothing_! Besides, that was months and months ago. Why all of a sudden you bring it up now? Hmm?"

"Because you and Freddie! That's why! You two seriously are the most stubbornness people ever!"

"You need to take a bath…"

"I do not need to take a bath! I just want this game of yours to end!"

Sam was getting more confused by the second, "Game…?"

"Yes! Game! You and Freddie pick on each other because you two are scared to let your walls down and be a couple! You're taking your feelings you have for each other and interrupting them into hate! Why can't you two just make everyone and yourselves happy and date already!"

"I'd never date Freddie and he would never date me."

Carly sat there with her eye twitching. Sam was scared that the girl was gonna have a nervous breakdown or something.

"Carls?" Sam touched Carly's arm. Carly snapped her head towards the blonde.

"You have _got_ to be joking. You two, though are very different, think the same."

"Carly it's Freddie-"

"Yes! It _is_ Freddie! That's why you love him! I know you secretly like his tech talk! I know you find him adorable! I know you get these electric shocks when you touch him! I know your heart skips a beat every time you see him! I know you feel complete every time you sing with him! And you bet your ham I know that when you kissed him the world stopped and it felt like everything made sense."

Sam started in awe at her brunette friend. She tried to speak but couldn't find her words. Carly was heaving in and out glaring at Sam.

Sam gulped, "You… you've been watching too many romance movies…"

Carly was about to explode again but stopped. She took a deep breath and got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to bed." She dragged her feet to her room with her head down.

Sam watched the girl go up and sat there deep in thought. She looked over and grabbed her chowder and started to eat it again but stopped. For the first time Sam didn't have the appetite.

_This isn't over._ Carly thought lying in her bed. _Oh no, I have one more trick up my sleeve._

**A/N- Whoa. What a change. I went to updating in months to updating in a day. Haha. Anyways, please review! This story is wrapping up soon and I want to go out with a big bang(: Hope you liked the chapter and I love you guys! You guys keep me going(:**


	18. iOverthink

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Thank you sooo much for the 100 reviews! You guy's rock hard core!**

**Oh and I also have a new story up called 'iWill Get Her Back'. Check it out **

_Carly's POV_

Okay so maybe I meddled a little too much… Instead of getting my two best friends to make out with each other and confess their love… they're completely awkward and ignoring each other. But no need to fear, Carly Shay is here! And I will fix this. I will fix this or call me saint Barbra- **SMACK.**

"Ow." I rubbed my head that I hit the wall on. I really need to stop thinking and walking at the same time.

…..

_General POV_

"So guys," Carly walked in on the awkward silence of Sam and Freddie in the iCarly studios, "I've been thinking and I think we have the lyrics down, we just need to put them together. Then we can practice and be ready to perform! Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

The two mumbled out. Carly took a deep breath of frustration but sat down and opened up the lyrical book they all three have been using.

"So I'll start out with the piano section, then Sam will start with these lyrics rate here," Carly highlighted Sam's lyrics in pink, "Freddie will do his lyrics here after Sam's is done," Freddie's lyrics were highlighted green, "and then you two will come together at this part rate here." Both of their lyrics were highlighted yellow.

"Wow Carls," Sam said impressed.

"You really did a nice job." Freddie agreed.

"Thanks," Carly beamed, "and I really like our lyrics. It's just so refreshing about pure love. I love it."

"Okay Carls, getting too cliché here." Sam took a sip of her Peppy Cola.

"Hey now, you wrote a majority of the lyrics Sam. I know there's a romantic deep down inside." Carly gave Sam a knowing look which Sam responded in a glare.

Just then Carly got a text, "Oh. Freddie can you go get the food?"

"Sure." Freddie got up and was about to open the door before Carly called out, "Wait Freddie let Sam help you."

"Why can't you go help Freddie?" Sam asked with a little desperation in her voice.

"Because I'm busy with this, now go get the food please."

Sam groaned but forced her way towards the door were Freddie was. The two silently when down to the door and opened it handing the pizza man the money. Freddie sat down the pizza on the counter where Sam also sat down the soda.

Freddie glance at Sam as she glanced at him.

"Look Freddie," Sam took a deep breath, "did Carly perhaps talk to you…?"

Freddie nodded his head, "Yup."

"Ah."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck, this was _way_ too awkward. "I don't want it to be awkward between… us." Freddie said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah… ditto." Sam went over to the cabinets and pulled out some cups, "Plus it's Carly. Whatever she told you was probably an over exaggeration. Right?"

"Right." Freddie agreed gnawing at the inside of his cheek.

"Good. We're just you know…. Professional."

"Straight up professionals." Freddie said lamely.

Sam glanced at him again, "I just want this to be over with."

"Same. This thing is taking a toll on us."

"Us?"  
>"Well, Carly I guess."<p>

"Yeah, Carly."

After a minute Sam grabbed the pizza and jogged up the stairs. Freddie exhaled the long breath he was holding in the whole time. Truthfully, ever since Carly has talked to him he's been overthinking too much. He realized what Carly has said would make total complete sense to a normal person the street.

_But could it be possible? Sam and I being a couple?_

It's that question that has been running through his head over and over the past days.

Strangely, the more he asked himself that, the more he's use to the idea. But the more he thought how normal the feeling is getting, the more confused he is.

"Ugh!" He pulled his fingers through his hair. "I need to stop thinking." Freddie said to himself.

"Sam Puckett would never date Freddie Benson." He said to himself. "Sam Puckett would never date Freddie Benson."

….

"Here you go Carls." Sam sat down the box of pizza in front of her brunette best friend.

"Mm, yum!" Carly pulled a slice out of the half side with the pineapple on it. The other side was Sam's, which was the meat lovers.

"I'll be right back, gotta go take a wazz." Sam then scurried away to the bathroom and locked it behind her. She sat on the edge of the bath tub and looked at the floor.

_Why did I kiss the nub?_

**Because he wouldn't shut up.**

_But why did I feel-_

**You felt nothing.**

_I felt something…_

**Yeah, you felt disgusted.**

It was like a Ping-Pong effect in the blondes head. It has been since the lock-in but ever since Carly's talk, it has gotten a lot stronger and heavier.

"Come on Sam. Stop thinking so… girly." She said to herself. "I mean… it's Freddie."

All of a sudden Carly's voice popped in her head.

"_Yes! It is Freddie! That's why you love him! I know you secretly like his tech talk! I know you find him adorable! I know you get these electric shocks when you touch him! I know your heart skips a beat every time you see him! I know you feel complete every time you sing with him! And you bet your ham I know that when you kissed him the world stopped and it felt like everything made sense."_

Sam's breathing became heavier and she rubbed her temples.

"Freddie Benson could never like Sam Puckett. Freddie Benson could never like Sam Puckett."

Sam stopped and got up. She unlocked the door and opened it. The blonde blue eyed girl walked back into the studio and saw the brunette boy with the brunette girl drinking soda and eating pizza.

_But could Sam Puckett like Freddie Benson?_

Freddie looked over and gave her a side smile.

_Chiz._

**A/N- I actually had no clue how I would play this chapter but I actually pretty like how it went. Okay, so I think there is only a couple more chapters left. I already know how the last chapter is gonna end so I think maybe three or so left! **

**I'm pretty sad that this story is almost done but I can't wait to start my other project!**

**Anyways, thanks again for 100 reviews! You guys rock! I love you all!  
>Please review! <strong>


	19. iVinegar and Water

**A/N- Warning: Intense chapter ahead. **

_Carly's POV_

Did I meddle too much? The performance is only in two days and Sam and Freddie have been more awkward then I thought could ever be imagined. Ever since I talked to them about liking each other they have just plain up been weird. Plus to add to that, their performance have been sucky. They're stiff, awkward, and have no emotion anymore. I swear if we fail I will not hesitate to send both of their butts to a factory forever!

We were all practicing in the choir room after school got out. I was sitting on the piano just watching and not playing. Sam and Freddie avoided their eyes with each other and just looked like a lost puppy. Sam was singing.

"In the moon light-"

"Just stop!" I cut Sam off. She whipped her blonde locks toward me.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

I stood up shaking my head, "What is up with both of yours singing?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and Freddie looked confused, "Excuse _you_?"

I crossed my arms, "I didn't mean it to be an insult but seriously you two are off your game. Our performance is only in forty-eight hours and it's like you two are zombies! What's up?"

Freddie glanced at Sam, "Nothing…"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, nothing."

"Then explain why you two have absolute no emotion in this performance!"

Sam bit her lip as Freddie rubbed the back of his neck. The both simply shrugged their shoulders.

I groaned, "Is this because I talked to you both about liking each other?"

The two stood up uncomfortably, "Carly-"

"No! You both know I've talked to you both so don't get so uncomfortable about this." Okay maybe I was being a little harsh but I'm just sick of this game with them.

"Nothing is going on," Freddie said.

"Not a thing," Sam agreed.

"I know nothing is going on but if you two didn't have feelings for each other why is our performance looking worse than Gibby's back hair?"

Freddie shuddered while Sam said, "He does have pretty intense back hair…"

"Please focus. We all need a good grade here. Freddie and I need it to keep our 4.0 while Sam needs it to pass Junior year."

"You're right. We need to try harder with more effort," Freddie sighed.

"Whatever," Sam looked on the ground.

"So what is up? Come on I'm your best friend here you two."

"Carly, nothing is going on between Frednub and I."

"Yeah," Freddie looked away.

I stood there staring at them. Sam looked confused as Freddie looked conflicted. They won't stand close to each other, look at each other, sing with no emotion with each other, and not even acknowledge each other. The two looked like scared ten year olds who have no clue what's going on.

_Oh. My. God._

"I'm right," I whispered.

"What?" Freddie asked. I could feel my eyes get wide and I took a step back.

"You… you two love each other," I said louder.

"Carly what in the crab are you talking about now-"

"You two are just now realizing that you both love each other and it's scaring you because I'm saying everything you two feel that has been conflicting you for a while now."

Why have I not pieced this before? Sure I knew they liked each other but it all makes sense now. Ever since I've talked to them they've been seeing what I've been seeing. Holy chiz. HO-LEE CHIZ.

Sam stepped back, "You're crazy."

"I think you're stressing about the Choir Musical Concert too much," Freddie bit his lip.

I shook my head, "You two are realizing what I have been saying is right and it's scaring you. That's why you two are so distant because you see it when you two are together. Oh my God my meddling is paying off!"

"That's it. I'm leaving," Sam dropped the microphone and started to head to the door.

"No Sam wait!" I grabbed her wrist. Sam yanked it away.

"Carly stop. You must be on some pills if you think I love Freddie. I could never ever love a nerdy kid like him. How could you even _think_ that I could have feelings for a kid who wear anti-bacterial underwear?! You've been my best friend for nine years, you should know better. He's a nerd, I'm a bully. He is the brain, I am the muscle. He likes watching Galaxy Wars, I like watching wrestling pregnant women. He's a dork, I'm not. He can figure out how to repair a computer with only screws and bolts, I can figure out how to hot wire a car in only less than fifty seconds. He's water, I'm vinegar. We do not mix." She stepped forward a little towards me but stared at Freddie with the next part, "Do you see it now? Him and I can and will never date because simply we are not made to date. So put your pretty little head on right and see it."

It was dead quiet in the room. I was speechless and couldn't think. Sam moved her eyes from Freddie to me and shook her head.

"Do you understand now?"

I was about to protest until a loud bang echoed in the room. Sam and I looked to see Freddie left the room.

_General POV_

"I'll go talk-"

Sam cut Carly off, "No, stay here. I'll go talk to him."

Sam raced out of the room and looked down the hall to see Freddie stomping away from the choir room.

"Freddie, wait up!" Sam called out. She jogged down the hallway and caught up to him.

"Freddie," the blonde grabbed the brunettes wrist.

"Don't, I get it okay? You're vinegar, I'm water. We don't mix." Freddie pulled away from her grasp.

"Well we don't. I don't see why you're so upset-"

"I'm confused okay!" He yelled. Sam was taking aback. She looked around to see if anybody was around but it was pretty late and she didn't see a janitor in sight.

Her blue eyes looked back at him, "What do you mean you're confused?"

Freddie turned his back away from her, "I've just been thinking lately… I don't know."

Sam walked in front of him so they were face-to-face, "Talk to me here."

"Why should I? We're opposites. We hate each other."

Sam groaned, "I don't hate you. I've told you this twice now! One time in the hallway and the other time-"

"Right before you kissed me?"

Sam closed her mouth but did a little nod. She looked away from him.

"You kissed me to 'shut me up' right?"

Once again, another nod.

"God," Freddie stared down at his feet, "couldn't you have just hit me instead?"

"Sorry you didn't like the kiss," Sam snapped.

"Didn't like the… are you _kidding_ me? You think I'm mad because I hated the kiss? You are so wrong it makes me want to just go walk into that box Spencer was in at the lock-in!"

Sam looked confused, "Then what?"

Freddie went in front of some lockers and put his back to it, resting his head, "I didn't hate the kiss. Not at all. It's been messing with my head for months now. I… I liked it. I liked it a lot."

Sam was quiet trying to absorb the words that he was saying.

"But how can Sam Puckett have feelings for a nerdy dork, right? People must be _crazy_ if they'd think she'd like some kid who has an obsession with trains, right?"

"Freddie-"

"No! You could never love me because it just doesn't make sense, yeah? We weren't made to date."

"Don't you think so?" Sam snapped but she looked hurt.

Freddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Performing with you feels so right, when Carly talked to me about liking you, at the time it seemed so insane. But when I thought more about it, it made sense. This has been causing me to pull out my hair practically."

Sam's eyes turned soft and she averted her eyes to her converse with her mouth open just a bit. She couldn't find words to express at the moment.

"We've bickered at each other all of lives… abused each other, taunt each other almost every day. Never once the thought crossed my mind to ever like you more than a best friend. Sure we shared our first kiss with each other but… it still just seemed so absurd to go out with you. Then that kiss at the lock-in was so… so right. Like fitting a lost puzzle piece to a puzzle."

Freddie opened his eyes to see Sam staring intently at her shoes.

"You went out with Carly though…" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah and it made me realize how much more of a sister she is than anything else. When we started dating again I thought it would be more right than the first time since I was only bacon to her but the second time felt even weirder." He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Then you said all of that stuff back in the choir room and it made me… made me sad. When I realized that it was making me sad it got mixed in with confusion and I couldn't stand it anymore. I just… I just don't know what do to anymore, Sam. I'm scared. I seriously am actually scared because I think… I think Carly's right."

Sam was quiet. She bit the inside of her mouth from crying. Sam never cried and she never wants to; especially in front of Freddie.

"Sam?" Freddie reached for Sam's shoulder but she stepped away.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Sam started to walk away towards the front door, "I'm sorry." She said again while walking away.

Freddie called out, "Sam!" but she didn't turn back. Just kept walking. He wanted to chase after her but he felt like it'd do nothing. He closed his eyes and bumped his head against the lockers a few times.

"Ow." He rubbed his forehead.

_What's gonna happen next?_

**A/N- So I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for such a delay. I believe there's only one or two more chapters to go so I hope to get those up very soon! Check out my other story iWill Get Her Back! **** I love you all!**


	20. iDon't Know

**A/N- So ah… it's almost been a year.. ha… I don't know how to explain I am so sorry. But ayyyy, I'll put up the last chapter in a couple of days or so. I swear. I hope the original readers will still like to read this and I hope new readers would like to read this. Anyways, thank you guys for everything and enjoy the second to the last chapter to iChoir. **

_Carly's POV_

This is bad.

No, bad isn't even a word that I can even fathom to think of right now. This is worse than that time that goat-

Stop, Shay. Thinking about that will only cause even more stress.

Freddie and I haven't seen the blonde all day. Tomorrow was the Choir Musical Concert and Sam didn't even show up to school today. I was starting to freak out- not because my grade relied on this or that the whole school was going to lay their eyes on us performing without our female lead singer, but because Sam went off looking as if she was about to cry, according to Freddie.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Freddie when he slowly made his way to me when school got out.

"I… I don't know," he eyed Sam's locker next to mine.

"We have to do the show no matter what." I looked from the locker to Freddie.

Freddie sighed, "As much as I want to disagree, I know we have to… I just don't want to do it without Sam."

I agreed with him 100%. But we didn't even know where Sam was. We tried calling and texting her but her phone was off because it just got sent to voicemail. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and took one last glance at the her locker before he started to head out the front doors.

I followed him and we started to walk outside heading to our apartment.

_General POV_

Carly and Freddie slumped on her couch when they got to their apartment, not saying a peep to one another.

All that was heard was a gummy bear clock ticking on the wall.

Finally Carly spoke up, "Should we go change the format to make it only us two then?"

Freddie looked down, "I don't know."

Carly bit the inside of her lip, "Look… Freddie… I just want to apologize. This is all my fau-"

"It's not your fault… I mean you really didn't have to upload that video or meddle and everything," Freddie gave Carly a look.

"Yeah," Carly said, "I should have just let you two figure it out on your own."

After five minutes of silence, Freddie this time was the one who spoke up.

"Thank you."

"What?" Carly asked confused. _Why would he be thanking me for messing all of this up?_

"Thank you. Even though your meddling did sort of caused a rift I'm happy you did it. Because honestly, with Sam and I both being as stubborn as we are we would have never in a million years faced the truth. Now _that_ would be a tragic thing." Freddie looked over and gave her a side smile.

Freddie carried on, "I mean, all this past year has been one big ball of confusion. Sam kissing me, you and I dating, Sam and I singing together, writing all these songs, you loving-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Carly interrupted him.

Freddie smiled, "my thoughts have just been a giant question mark. But what you said, about everything is right. When I finally realized it the question mark went away instant and it all became clear. I fell in love with Sam Puckett. I love singing with a meat loving, all muscle, car jacking, aggressive, blonde demon and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Freddie stared at his hands while saying all of what just came out of his mouth.

He heard sniffling and looked over, "Carly are you… crying?"

"No…" She muffled from putting her face flat on a pillow, "I just have something in my eye…"

Freddie patted Carly's back and took a deep breath, "I know Sam doesn't like admitting to feelings and everything, I just wished she didn't leave us hanging. Leave me hanging with all this confusion on what's her take on this."

Carly sat up and glared, "Are you joking? Please tell me you-are-joking-right-now."

"What?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Sam loves you too you doofus! She's just scared about it because… well, let's be honest you're Freddie."

"Thank….you?"

"All I know is this, Freddie. If Sam shows up before we have to perform tomorrow, she's realized that she loves you too. If not then… well I'm sure she still does but we just get an F and make ourselves look like fools…"

Freddie laugh, "I just hope she gets over her walls and realizes that her and I… we're good together."

"This is going to make soooo many Seddiers happy you don't have a clue," Carly smiled.

Freddie chuckled, "Yeah… I just have to carry around a taser.. those Creddiers are crazy."

_~The next day~_

"Carly breathe!" Freddie was tried to hold the brunette by the shoulders. The two were backstage of the auditorium.

"How can I when Sam has yet to show up AND WE GO ON IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Carly put a brown paper bag up to her mouth that Freddie found for her and started to take heavy breaths. No one has contacted Sam in the past two days; Freddie and Carly are believing that Sam might actually not show up.

"Freddie, Carly! Are you ready to go on- Carly oh my God are you okay?" Miss Tyler asked when she got over to the two brunettes.

"She's just a little nervous, she'll get over it," Freddie quickly said. Carly weakly nodded in agreement.

"Oh… okay then… where's Sam? I haven't seen her yet. She wasn't in school yesterday either." Miss Tyler's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Carly started to breathe heavily again while Freddie looked on the ground, "She'll be here."

"Okay… Well I'm gonna get myself a seat in the audience. I can't wait to see you three!" Miss Tyler clapped and walked away from the two.

"Carly we just have to go out there and try our best, okay?" Freddie looked again for the blonde his heart yearned for but it was no good. All he saw was play production students dressed in black making sure everything behind the scenes go well.

Suddenly, a girl in a sparkly blue dress that went down to her knees with her black hair tied up in a knot on her head emerged from the curtains.

"Carly, Freddie, you're up." The girl smiled.

"Thanks, Dani." Freddie said flatly while Carly tried to get a grip.

"Okay, okay, lets go do thi-"

Before Carly finished her sentence she started to book it for the exit door backstage. Freddie quickly tackled her and slapped her in the face.

Carly gasped, "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?"  
>Freddie without a word slapped her again and Carly was silent. Then she breathed, "Thank you. I needed that."<p>

The two got up and both tried smiling at each other as they made their way to the stage slowly wishing Sam was there with them.


	21. iFinal Concert

_General POV_

As Carly and Freddie emerged from the red velvet curtains, the whole school started to clap and cheer. Freddie squinted trying to see from the spotlight at the crowd but it was too bright. Maybe the tech people made it that way for a reason.

Carly took a deep breath of relief seeing that she could only hear the crowd but not see them. So at least when they booed Carly can just imagined it was all in her head and they were really cheering.

The brunette girl smoothed out her maroon dress that had sparkles on the bottom half. It had a sweetheart neckline and really complemented Carly's figure though she was just a twig. Her hair was in a side braid and she slowly sat down at her piano that the school provided, waiting for Freddie to give her a cue.

Freddie grabbed a microphone and tapped his finger on his thigh waiting to calm his nerves and just maybe kill a few more seconds to have Sam show up. He was wear blue jeans with a white polo and a black tie. Formal, but not too formal.

"YOU GO, FREDDIEKINS!" Freddie heard a voice from the crowd.

"Oh no," Freddie mumbled hearing a few snickers from his mom clapping. Though he can't see her, he knows that she's standing with a tissue in hand.

"CAR-LAY! CAR-LAY!" Carly heard her older brother, Spencer chant. She facepalmed trying not to turn red.

"CARLY YOU BETTER HAVE A JACKET TO COVER YOURSELF UP!" The brother also added.

"Spencer!" Carly hissed in her microphone after the audience laughed.

Freddie cleared his voice, "um, well, this song is called _Just a Kiss_. Carly, Sam, and I wrote it together."

Freddie hoped people didn't notice when his voiced cracked at saying Sam's name but the crowd just clapped again. The brunnette seventeen year old boy looked at his best friend and gave her an encouraging nod.

Carly was hesitant, but soon started to play the first keys of the song. Though it was suppose to be repeated once, Carly did the intro for the piano two extra times before realizing Sam wasn't going to show. Freddie gave her a slight nod to start singing after she was done with the last note of the intro.

Carly gulped before opening her mouth getting ready to sing the first lyric.

But when she did, her voice didn't go through the speakers, but a voice the two friends were hoping to hear.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

Freddie's head shot up and looked to see the blonde headed demon he was hoping to see emerge from the curtains. Some people were shocked because they could hear a few gasps, but started to do a soft clap but soon stopped to hear Sam sing.

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

Freddie smiled widely when Sam went to go stand next to him. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore on the iCarly awards except it was purple and instead of heels she wore her purple converse.

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_I'm caught up in your smile_

Freddie quickly sang too feeling more happy than he ever was in his life.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

Sam looked at him and smiled as he smiled back.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Carly couldn't be glowing anymore than seeing her two best friends finally come together after so many years.

The brunette boy and the blonde girl grinned as they sang together in the chorus that they practiced for days.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The crowd started clapping again as the duo started to get more in the song staring at each other and moving closer.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

Sam didn't even care that the whole school was looking at her in a new light.

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

She was just happy to be with her dork.

_And I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

Sam looked at Carly and gave her a wink.

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Carly was trying her hardest not to cry.

_No I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

Sam looked away

_Tonight_

Freddie went closer

_Tonight_

They both looked at each other and smiled again

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

Finally after more than five years

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Through all the fights

_And I don't wanna mess this thing up_

All the abuse

_I don't wanna push too far_

Confusion

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

Breakups

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

Makeups

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

They finally put their stubbornness aside

_With a kiss goodnight_

Sam gave Freddie a smirk

_Kiss goodnight_

Before kissing him on stage in front of everyone.

**A/N- This isn't the last chapter, I decided. One more after this one, but this one really got to me. This is my second story ever and it's wrapping up finally after this chapter….**

**asdjlfdlsas**

**I hope you guys liked it and please, please, please, review! **


End file.
